


Bonefeathers

by asilverflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), HIgher states of being, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, frisk is growing up, the six souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilverflame/pseuds/asilverflame
Summary: Frisk gets on with her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my AU. Both There's Something Wrong and An Unwinnable Situation have their roots from this much longer story. Be kind to this one because there are a lot of warts on it. Think of them as alternate timelines from this main story. This is set only a few weeks from where the game ends and goes on as Frisk grows up. Feel free to leave comments, y'all. I don't bite.(much)---P.S I really do suck at summaries.

Frisk stood out looking at the sunset. It had been three weeks since she had helped break the barrier that had kept the monsters in the Underground. Frisk wondered where her friends were at the moment. Undyne was probably polishing her armor since she, Toriel and Frisk were having the first of many conferences with humans to discuss peace and treaties with local and other government authorities. Alphys having been fired as the Royal Scientist was probably brushing up her resume to get a full time job. Frisk told her that she should go into business for herself, her mechanical engineering and inventiveness would be wasted in a corporate job. This way she could do projects that she chose instead of being at the bidding of a boss who would only make Alphys do things she hated. Papyrus would be at home cooking dinner for himself and Sans. Papyrus’ cooking had improved greatly over a few weeks under Toriel’s tutelage. Undyne was a passionate cook, but wasn't very good as a teacher. Sans, well there is just no way of really knowing what went on in Sans’ head. Sans had been watching her warily, but she had promised no more resets and really meant that. Life had hope for the first time for the monsters and Frisk also had hope for the first time since her grandfather died.

Frisk just sat and basked in the hope of the sunset.

"what are you doin sittin by yourself kiddo," said the familiar voice of Sans.

"Resting and relaxing," Frisk replied. "You know tomorrow is when the craziness starts up again".

"which is why im surprised you have not gone home yet,” said the skeleton.

"Too keyed up, the pressure is so thick you can taste it."

"come on, stupid doo doo butt. after beating a god with only hopes and dreams, humans should be easy peasy."

Frisk looked at Sans with surprise. She had told no one how the barrier had broken. No one else remembered, or so it seemed, but her. "Sans, what do you remember about when the barrier shattered?"

His eye socket glowed softly with thought, "Everything." 

"i remember meeting up with you and the others after Tori stepped in to stop the fight with Asgore. i remember that damned flower seizing everyones souls. i remember a little cherub SAVING everyones SOUL. all of it. really, this is the first time we have been alone long enough to even talk about it, oh Legendary Fartmaster, but i can never forget. EVER."

Frisk giggled. Sans was using his crazy passwords to remind her that he was a time traveler. 

"see i got you to laugh. we will talk more about this later, cherub. but id better get you home before Toriel sends out the Guards to search for you."

Sans smiled down at her. A real smile. He said "better stand up. shortcuts work better when we are standing not sitting."

Frisk stood up and took hold of Sans bony hand.

" we are off"......

 

New Home was in chaos. Clothing, royal clerks getting last minute dictations, and the NOISE. Frisk started to shrink back into herself, a defense mechanism she had started when she was placed in the orphanage. Noise like this made her feel afraid again and looking for older, bigger bullies. Like the ones who had chased her on Mount Ebott causing her to fall into the underground. Little did she know that she had a date with Fate that day. Noise still made her shrink into herself and freeze up and she would not be able to speak until the noise stopped. Frisk could only pray she would not freeze tomorrow when she needed to speak to several officials and newspapers. 

"hey kid you alright?" said Sans

Sans looked at her with just a touch of magic. He could see her remembering fear and noises, her Determination not letting her run. Her fear making her want to scream. Frisk looked at him with eyes as big as plates. She couldn't be here right now. Sans realized something traumatic beyond what she experienced in the underground was trying to control her. "maybe you were right. lets go to MTT resort and enjoy a quite meal."

With a flash they were at the lobby of MTT's resort. It's serenity wrapping Frisk up as if in a fuzzy warm blanket. Teleporting like this tired Sans, but he knew Frisk couldn't stay at New Home when it was in chaos. Shit, he thought, there is just so much she hasn't told anyone yet. No one asked. No one THOUGHT to ask her either. Tori was just happy to be able to raise a child again. Asgore, Undyne, even Pap didn't even think that maybe Frisk at the tender age of twelve even had a past. Maybe that's what went wrong with Chara, Sans thought, no one had ever asked her about the past. Sans looked at the cherub still clutching his hand. "ok lets eat first we will go someplace else where there is no one and then we can talk."

Frisk looked up at Sans with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry its just that noise and stuff brings back bad memories."

"If i had known that i would have taken you elsewhere."

"Its getting a little better the longer I stay away from THAT place, but its still so easy to trigger," she mumbled.

"its okay kiddo. ill call Tori and let her know you are spending the night at my house." 

"Are you sure?"

"yes Frisk. I am certain you need peace and quiet."

"OK."

 

They didn't talk seriously while they ate. Sans knew what Frisk needed where a few laughs. When they were alone, she would allow herself to open up just a bit at a time. So he played the clown getting her to relax and calm down. After dinner Sans teleported them back to his house. After calling Toriel, and getting Frisk a blanket and pillows, he sat on the floor facing Frisk. His eye began to glow hypnotically. "im listening whenever you need to talk, Frisk. whatever you want to talk about im here for. Let me help you."

Frisk looked at Sans knowing he was using a type of magic, confession magic. The kind he used when he passed Judgment, but he wasn't using it to Judge her this time. He was using it to get a better insight into her mind and her thoughts. Maybe even help her get clarity into her own SOUL, which she still knew so little about. So she opened her mind to him and talked about the orphanage, the bullies, the noise that made her so fearful. Sans was looking at her impartially. He could sense there was more she wasn't ready to talk about yet, but he released the magic. "That's a good start, Cherub," said Sans. "we both know thats just scratching the surface. Its a start. ill call toriel and tell her you are ill and should not be going tomorrow. ill explain more when she has had some alone time of her own. until then kiddo good night and try to sleep.

Frisk got comfortable on the couch as Sans retreated to his bedroom. Before Frisk knew it she was asleep.

Sans was trying not to throw up at what he had seen in her mind. Bullies and fear. Frisks Determination standing up for the least protected of those poor orphans. Frisk taking the pain and torment in their place. No wonder noise triggers Frisks fear. Noise meant bullies that wanted her blood. Fate was being kind when she fell to the Underground. Even if that damned flower killed Frisk, it was a Mercy for her. Sans meditated as he did after all his Judgments, knowing that would help him clear out Frisks memories from his SOUL. Sans was tired but needed to see Toriel.

 

He called and asked Toriel if he could see her for a few minutes. Toriel was also ready for bed, but gave him the ten minutes he requested. When Sans arrived he was blunt. "Tori we need to talk about Frisk."

"Is something wrong? Is she ill?"

"yes and no. has she told you much about her past? And i mean what her life was like before she came here."

"Very little, I'm afraid. I thought when she got more comfortable with us she would talk about it. But, she has been so busy as our ambassador she never brings it up."

"she cant go with you tomorrow. right now, mentally, shes wounded and needs time to heal " 

"How did you find out about this, Sans?" 

Sans gave a brief rundown of the sunset, him taking her home, her terror, and his use of confession magic.

"The poor child!" Toriel exclaimed, "What can I do?"

"right now, leave frisk to me. confession magic isnt just about Judgment. It can also be used for healing the mind of trauma, and i will use it to that effect with your permission" said Sans. "If the humans ask about her just say she has pneumonia and needs to stay home for a few weeks while she recovers. if they ask questions i will set up illusions to that effect."

"Its a great burden you are setting yourself up with Sans," said Toriel. "But I also know you can be trusted with her"

"anything for the little cherub." said Sans.

"Then I leave this in your hands but I want a daily report," said Toriel.

"no problem."

With that Sans teleported to his home and crashed on his bed. It had been a trying evening.


	2. Staying With The Boneheads

It was Papyrus’ voice that awoke Frisk the next morning.

“I’m certain that Frisk is still asleep. But I will check on her, if you so wish.”

“Please. I want to say goodbye before I leave for the human city,” came Toriel’s voice. “I also packed some clothing for her and have left some money for food and any other necessities that might come up. If you need any more just ask Asgore and he will get it for you.”

Groggily Frisk said, “I’m up Mom although just barely.”

“Good. I just want to say goodbye before I leave. Your going to stay here for a few weeks with Sans and Papyrus, while I go negotiate with the humans. I brought clothes and have left money for food and other things that might crop up while I’m gone.”

“Why? I thought I was supposed to go and make some public speeches take some newspaper photos and stuff,” said Frisk. “What’s with the change of plans?”

“Let’s just say I don’t feel like you’re safe among humans,” said Toriel. “To me it’s more important that you feel safe,”

“Sans told you didn’t he,” it was a statement, not a question.

“Yes he did. But he didn’t give me many details. I want you to tell me those details. I only ask one thing; what was the name of the orphanage? There must be some human authority I can report this type of cruelty to,” said Toriel with tears in her gentle eyes. “I can’t stand the thought of children suffering and in pain.”

Frisk looked at her adoptive mother and realized she had the ability to offer kindness to all the smaller children, the ones who could endure less than she could. She always had Determination and that allowed her to endure far beyond what others could, but many could not endure what Frisk could. This could also be the beginning of hope for the smaller, forgotten children.

“The name of the orphanage is Our Lady of Peace it’s on 3rd avenue,” said Frisk. “It has the ugliest statue of some human saint just inside the gate. Once you walk in you can feel your hope drain away.”

“I’m hoping to give hope to those children,” said Toriel

“Thanks Mom,” was all Frisk could say.

Toriel grabbed Frisk and gave her a hard yet comforting hug. “Never forget, child, that here no one will ever hurt you and you have many champions who would fight for you just because your you.”

Frisk started to cry.

“dont forget kiddo, anyone tries to hurt you again i will make certain they will have a very bad time,” came Sans sleepy voice from the upper staircase his eye glowing the light blue of patience and the yellow of justice.

“SANS, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH,” screeched Papyrus

“sorry, bro” Sans mumbled.

“ALSO DON’T FORGET THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS FIGHT FOR YOU.”

Frisk started to giggle, she couldn’t help herself.

“What’s this about fighting?” came the gruff voice of Undyne, who walked in. “Who’s fighting, and where so I can beat ‘em up!” 

“Hey there, Punk, Heard you’re not to come with us this time. That’s cool though. These guys will take good care of you or they answer to me,” said Undyne. She was dressed in her formal armor that was polished to a bright sheen. Her red hair was tied up formally and blue scales gleaming.

“See what I mean about many champions?” whispered Toriel. Frisk nodded knowing the friends she had made here in the underground had become much more like family than friends.

“Hey Toriel, we had better get going if we are not going to be late,” said Undyne. “Frisk since you are staying here, talk to Alphys some more about starting up her own business. That idea really stuck with me after you had mentioned it. I think that would make Alphys happiest, but you know how she is with her confidence.”

“I will Undyne,” said Frisk. 

Toriel gave her another hug, and a kiss on the cheek “Call me everyday and tell me what these Boneheads are up to.”

“when am I up to anything that isnt pure laziness,” quipped Sans.

“Goodbye, my children. I expect those calls,” Toriel said and she and Undyne walked out the door.

“ NOW FRISK WHAT SHALL IT BE FOR BREAKFAST.” asked Papyrus

“Anything but Temmie Flakes.” 

“HERE IS YOUR SUITCASE. WHY DON’T YOU GET CLEANED UP WHILE I COOK. SANS CAN FILL ME IN THE DETAILS OF YOUR VISIT,” said Papyrus. “SANS GET HER A TOWEL, AND SHOW HER WHERE THE SHOWER IS.”

“this way cherub,” Sans said. “bathroom is in the hall leading to the balcony. clean towels are in a closet behind the door. Undyne left some shampoo here while she was getting her house fixed and soap should still be in the shower.”

“take your time. ill go talk to Pap and make sure what he cooks is edible. dont worry I wont give him a lot of details, just enough for him to know why you cant be around humans for a while”

“Sans, can I ask you something?”

“Sure kid whats on your mind?”

“What am I? Am I monster or a human or something else entirely or just a thing.”

“You know perfectly well that you are a cherub and thus neither a monster, or a human, or a thing! Don’t let the voices in your head eat you up, the multiverse would be in a bad place if an angel fell from grace.”

Not knowing what to say all Frisk could say was, “Thanks.”

With that Sans left her alone by the bathroom. Frisk went into a surprisingly spacious bathroom and placed her suitcase on a large counter with a sink and opened it there was a coin purse with a note from Toriel. “Here is 1000 gold for food and anything else you might need if you need more just tell Asgore.” Frisk smiled Mom and Asgore where still not on the best of terms with each other but you can tell they still loved each other greatly and Asgore would have to do a great penance to win Tori back permanently. 

Hmm, now for clothes. Frisk decided to forgo the striped shirts she had worn when she first got here in favor of solid colors. She pulled out a lavender shirt and some plain jeans. Socks and underwear she pulled out and laid them out on top of the outfit. She then pulled a clean towel from the linen closet, checked for shampoo and soap turned on the water, stripped and showered leisurely. She had begun to enjoy the leisure of bathing since she no longer had to hurry her baths to accommodate the eight other children waiting for one. When she was finished she toweled herself dry and was about to get dressed when there was a knock on the door.

“FRISK BREAKFAST IS READY!!” came Papyrus’ voice. He walked in on her clad only in a towel. “ahhhhhhh my god, Frisk who put those horrid scars on your back?” Papyrus’ voice had shrunk to a mere whisper, “who did this to you?” “SANS YOU BETTER GET UP HERE!!!” “surely no monster would do that to you?”

Sans came upstairs and saw Frisks back “humans did this to her,” was all Sans said. “thats why she is here and not with Tori in the human city.” Sans pulled Papyrus away, “come Pap, let her get dressed. she can talk after we eat, but dont push her Pap. if she doesnt want to talk, dont force her to.”

“Humans did this to her?” came the heartbroken voice of Papyrus who was all confused. “I don’t understand.”

“let me handle it bro,” said Sans. closing the door.

“I guess all the priestly training of yours should come to good purpose with her,”

Sans yawned, “it’ll help.”

Frisk dressed quickly after Sans and Papyrus left. It seemed like she would also need to talk to Papyrus about her past. She might even have to explain how she fell here to begin with. She picked up her dirty clothes and put them in a laundry bag she also found in the suitcase. Then she looked into the mirror, an angel huh, who is Sans kidding with her wavy auburn hair and her warm brown eyes. Aren’t angels supposed to blonde with blue eyes or something. At least that’s what the nuns at the orphanage made it seem like. She put on snow boots that were also in the suitcase. Snowdin has some pretty deep snow drifts and Frisk hated cold wet feet. With a sigh she closed the suitcase and went downstairs to her waiting breakfast. 

She paused at the bottom of the staircase listening to Papyrus “Who would even allow a bigger bully harm small children?”

“i dunno Tori will find out. just keep in mind Frisk is vulnerable and the healing process will make her more so,” said Sans. “if we both wind up sleeping longer and later after a healing session just let us sleep it off. mind healing is not the same as physical injuries and we will both wear out easily,” 

“for now though, lets eat, since Frisk is now downstairs,” said Sans “come on kiddo, quit hiding in the shadows.”

Frisk stepped out and saw three plates on a table covered with what smelled like scrambled eggs and bacon, her stomach growled. Sans laughed “see your body knows it’s still growing and needs to eat. come on kid we will worry about the other stuff later, for now lets eat.” Frisk sat down at the table and began to eat, when was the last time she felt ravenous? Frisk couldn’t remember. No wait, she last felt ravenous was after the dance off she had with Mettaton. They had been eating in awkward silence until they heard a chewing noise from underneath the overly tall sink.

“SANNNSSSS!!!! GRAB THAT ANNOYING DOG!!!” Papyrus shouted.

Frisk started laughing, hard. A good SOUL cleansing hearty laugh. at the dog chewing on one of Papyrus’ attack bones, running around the house having a good time teasing the Skelebros. Frisk felt good all of a sudden and her smile became real. With the good feeling came the realization that the past was the past she could do nothing about it, all she could do is look to the future and the future looked bright for herself and maybe for the orphans too. Probably so, the way Toriel was talking. 

“ahh i see a real smile and perhaps some perspective.” said Sans. “thats a start. all things start at at point and time moves forward. always look forward. 

Frisk smiled at Sans “Thank you Sans, you have no idea how much that means to me,” and then a thought, “Did you let the dog into the cabinet just to see Papyrus reaction?” 

“thats one of the reasons the other was to help you find perspective.”

“SAAAAANNNNSSSS!!! HELP ME GET THIS DOG OUT OF OUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

With a chuckle Sans got up pulled the bone out of the dogs mouth and had him out the door before Papyrus started employing magic. “There you go bro.” With that the tension left the table and they started to eat and talk normally.


	3. Responsibilities To Others

“Is the river person still here?” Frisk asked after she cleaned up after breakfast. 

“why?” asked Sans

“I want to go to Undyne’s house and talk to Alphys for a little bit. Remember Undyne had asked me to talk to her more about going into business for herself.”

“I can take you there,” said Sans. “i don’t really like the idea of you visiting her alone.” “In fact, ill text her now so she is not surprised.”

Frisk thought it strange than Sans, who let her traverse the entirety of the underground by herself a few weeks ago, would have a change of mind. Then Frisk remembered the Amalgamates. Sans was looking at her when the thought crossed her mind and nodded knowing that she understood why. 

“OK, let’s go.”

“this way cherub”

Frisk held his hand and with a nauseating WHOOSH they where in front of Undyne and Alphys house. 

 

RIINNGG 

“Coming!” said Alphys, a good natured, short, yellow dinosaur. “Thank god Sans texted first or you would have caught me in the shower! Come in! Come in! It’s good to see you Frisk!” “Sans its good to see you too! Undyne told me you were ill and where staying home but you look better than ever to me,” said Alphys

“Some personal stuff came up and Toriel decided I was better off here away from humans for a while.”

“Oh, what kind of personal stuff, huh?”

“its being worked on and now that perspective has been re gained things should go smoothly from now on,” Sans cut in. 

“So!,” Alphys said brightly. “What is the reason for today’s visit.”

Frisk and Sans visited for about two hours. Frisk had finally convinced Alphys to at least seriously consider going into business for herself. Sans had stayed silent and his silence made Alphys nervous. 

 

“Sans?” Frisk asked when they walked about a block away. “Why don’t you like Alphys?” 

“I like her fine, but she doesn’t always think about what she does. Let me put it another way. She thinks of ‘could I do this’ instead of ‘should I do this.’”

“Your thinking of the Amalgamates aren’t you?”

“Yes and that damn flower too. I can only hope she has gotten a good dose of morality to think her ideas through before acting.” 

“Poor Flowey.”

“Considering all that he had done to you I find your sentiment strange.”

“It wasn’t Asriel’s- umm Flowey’s fault you know, Alphys injected the flower from his grave with determination not knowing that he would be resurrected, SOULLESS, and being stuck as a flower being unable to feel anything. It drove Asriel mad. I choose to remember him as tormented.”

“once again not thinking, not even asking on Alphys part.”

“You know something Sans? She was on the verge of suicide up until the very end. I think that when Alphys met Undyne she was about to take a death plunge.”

“She was still suicidal right up to when I found the Amalgamates. Oddly when I found them she was then able to commit to life and to face her mistakes. I can’t just stop being friends because of poor choices.”

“no I suppose not, and I’d think less of you if you did,” said Sans “but I hope she has learned from those mistakes and moves in a moral direction. and as far as Asriel goes, I can only hope ------ wait a minute, is that the flower you put in a pot in New Home??”

“Yes,” replied Frisk. “In spite of his protests, Asriel still needs people, he must know that Someone Will Always Come.”

“you keep that in mind at all times yourself, Frisk.” said Sans pleased with her answer. “someone will always come. ALWAYS.”

“That reminds me, I need to go and see Asriel for a little bit too, again reminding him that I am there for him no matter what.”

“Mind if I drop you off at the front door?” Sans asked. “i have nothing to say to that flower.”

“That’s fine, you can even go do something else, I can easily get to your place from New Home,” said Frisk. 

“I still dont trust that flower so ill stick around but dont take too long.”

 

Asriel was looking out Frisk’s window. It was oddly good to be home after how long in the remaining underground. The sun felt good on his petals and his plant body was in ecstasy over the rich earth that Frisk brought him from the human world. He had not expected her to come say one last goodbye as his true self, and after transforming back to a flower did not expect her to to transplant him into a pot to be placed on her windowsill.

Frisk always said that no matter what he thought he still needed to be around people. Frisk thought that loneliness made the dark thoughts darker. She was right. He couldn’t feel her simple love anymore but he did remember her kindness. Her kindness allowed him to have a peace he had not known before. Hell, thought Asriel, I didn’t even know what I really wanted was peace. Simple things, though, like the ecstasy of the sun and the earth made him peaceful. It was enough for a serial killer like him though. He owed Frisk far too much just for this simple peace.

The door opened and Frisk walked in. When she closed the door she said “How are you today, Asriel?”

“At peace, Frisk.”

“Good,” replied Frisk “Listen I’m going to be gone for a few days and I need to check to see if you need any more plant food or water before I leave.”

“That’s why I’m surprised to see you. I thought you were going to the human world for a few days.”

“There has been a change of plans and Mom didn’t think I should be around humans for too long just yet.”

“You froze up again, didn’t you?”

“Yes, and this time in front of Sans.”

Asriel whistled, “Damn. Nothing gets past HIM.”

“Never does, so I’m staying with him and Papyrus until Mom gets home. I would have just brought you back to his place, but he is still too angry with you to consider it. So for now, I can come back every couple of days till Mom gets back.”

“I have a request for you Asriel. I want you to formally apologize to Sans for what you did to Papyrus and I want you to apologize to Papyrus as well. I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone and would feel more comfortable if I could just bring you with me. I think an apology is the very least you owe Sans and Papyrus. It might even help him cool his jets as far as your concerned.”

“What are you going to do at Sans place in the meantime?”

“Try to get over the human Flowey’s that I have known to exist long before I met you.”

“I’ll go along with this for now but can you write your phone number down for me? I just want to be able to speak with you when the dreams turn ugly again.” 

“If it gets bad again, I’ll be here as soon as I can get Sans to teleport me here.”

“Frisk?” Asriel asked tentatively, “I have not said Thank You for all you have done for me so I just want to say it. I’ll also consider writing that apology for both Sans and Papyrus.”

“Don’t cry, Asriel you know I’m never far from you.”

“I always was a crybaby.”

“No your not, you are just more sensitive than others, and that sensitivity has lead you down some very dark roads.”

“Okay, Frisk.”

Frisk chattered with Asriel as she saw to his plant food and watering/shower. Refreshed she put his pot back on it’s sunny spot. 

“AHHH that feels good. I wish I could tell you how good the sun feels after being watered, but I don’t think you would understand.” 

“So don’t try to explain it, but continue to enjoy the peace it gives you. I’ve got to go now, but call if you need anything before I come back.”

“I will.”

With that Frisk left Asriel in his sunny patch and walked out to the courtyard where she found Sans still waiting for her.

“how is the flower.”

“Better. He is starting to find a real sense of peace as a flower.”

“I’ll never trust that guy.”

“I know, but after SAVING him, I’m still responsible for him.”

“Now that responsibilities to others have been dispensed with, Papyrus called and wants to have a snowball fight with you and the other kids at home.”

“That sounds like fun!”

“lets go kiddo before Pap sends a search party”


	4. Qualifications to be Judge

It was much later that evening. Sans once again was sitting in front of Frisk. “OK kiddo we are going to do something different right now. I want to teach you how to meditate and from now on after these mind healing sessions I want you to meditate for at least a half hour afterwards. It will allow you to separate the past from the present and also allow you to cleanse yourself from the emotions that mind healing will undoubtedly bring up, especially painful memories, and bring you back to center so to speak.”

“Pap had mentioned you had priest training?” asked Frisk

“yes, part of the qualifications for being the Royal Judge isn’t just about laws, or the ability to FIGHT, it goes deeper, into being able to hear the minds of those that I Judge, to see the SOUL itself, and those abilities belong to the clergy. But it’s not the same kind of clergy that humans use. I’ve seen some very strange things that humans tend to call religion and some of it, and a lot of humans, gain a lot of EXecution Points, and Levels Of ViolencE in the name of God. We dont do that here. We prefer to let people make up their own minds about the gods but we do have clergy for the SOUL. Its much simpler that way and SOULS can get whatever help they really need instead of arguing over which god said what, where, and killing because some people think their god is better than someone elses.”

“Anyways, when Gaster was shattered across time and space, I joined the clergy seeking some peace of mind myself, and I learned about confession magic, which is SOUL based. I learned how to hear into minds and read SOULS as well as how to heal SOULS. I cant heal physical injury larger than a cut, but I can heal minds. When I was made Royal Judge it was because I can read SOULS, I know the Laws, and I have a certain amount of LOVE myself.” 

“I knew you had to have a certain amount of LOVE to be the Last Guardsman but I didn’t know the rest,” said Frisk. “So are the sentry jobs just filler assignments until you are called to Judge?”

“Yes, basically earning my keep. But if you recall I was also never very far from you while you journeyed through the Underground. like when you were singing with Shyren. It had been a long time since someone had sung with her. When her sister Fell Down she had been very lonely and not knowing what had happened to her sister made it worse. Your singing with her brought her joy that she hadn’t realized she missed,”said Sans. “when you fought Undyne I was waiting in Hotland to see if you could get away from her but I was prepared to step in if you needed me to. Just my being there distracted her enough for that damn armor of hers to do the job for us both.

“What I REALLY want to know is if your Determination has granted you SOUL magic as well. A lot of what you have done for others thus far reeks of SOUL magic. A very subtle type. Not unheard of among monsters, although its rare. It is however VERY RARE among humans though and that makes me curious. This gets us back to meditation, this will also allow you to search your SOUL for any powers and hidden abilities and will allow you to unlock them gently a little bit at a time so your body does not go into shock from abilities asserting themselves on you too quickly.”

“I’ve seen that happen, when sudden abilities burn out the physical body, First they go mad, and then the body convulses until it turns to dust. Undyne was lucky when she met you, her own determination was getting to be too much for her body. I had given her another year before she burned herself out. You allowed her to channel the excess safely. SO Frisk, lets begin this meditation I want you to lie down and just listen to my voice…”

Sans was tired. The meditation went better than he expected when Frisk told him that when visiting Blooky she went into a trance so deep that she could see the Galaxies themselves. He smiled now that he was alone. That was excellent, it seemed that some of her other abilities where closer for her to grasp than he originally thought. Still, he thought, she doesn’t remember them yet, it was just as well, she still needed to grow up. Part two of her mission was still years away.

Sans called Toriel and gave her the run-down of the days events as he promised, and having received further instructions, went to sleep.


	5. Time for School

A gentle knocking woke Sans up the next morning. “Sans?” came Frisks voice “Papyrus asked me to wake you up for breakfast.”

“come on in kid,” was Sans reply.

Frisk shyly walked in and saw Sans sitting up in his bed wearing a t-shirt. “Did you have sweet dreams last night?”

“No scary ones, if that’s what you mean.”

“thatll do Frisk,” replied Sans. “Now lets talk about school, has Tori enrolled you in school yet?”

“Not yet, the school wants to do some placement tests to see how much I know before they enroll me.”

“You won’t learn anything that way. Get your snow boots on and we will head to the library. When I worked with Gaster, I was a fully qualified professor. I can figure out whats in your head and what you need to stuff more things in there. Let’s eat kiddo, then we will go. Your good with puzzles and that gives me a good idea on your intelligence but whats is currently in your head is more subtle,” said Sans.

After explaining to Papyrus their planned activities Sans took Frisk to the library. He pulled several books from the shelves and opened them seemingly randomly, asking her to read certain passages and solve math problems. He then quizzed her on science and logic. “you do much better then I expected,” he told her. 

“I used to hide in the library to avoid the bigger bullies; since they couldn’t read very well, and the librarian was strict, I could get at least an extra hour or two away from them.” 

Sans chuckled, “libraries are the Bane of the stupid but a Haven for the smart. Im going to tell Tori not to put you in a regular school. you already have learned more than most of them can teach you. I also think homeschooling will allow you to focus on avenues of learning rather than a general education.”

“A specialty rather than general knowledge?”

“to a point, I am going to assign you a couple of monster histories though, you dont know our history. and when I call Tori I want a few human history books as well you wont be much good as an ambassador to humans if you dont know their history as well. Let’s go to the capital for a while and get what we need for your education. we will start your proper education tomorrow. 

“Let me grab the money Mom left me, so I can help pay for stuff.”

“Just grab enough for lunch, the Kingdom pays for educational materials.”

“OK.”

After Frisk grabbed the money her mother left her, Sans teleported them to the courtyard of a university. “this way kiddo I know the bookseller and he knows how to bill the things we need to the kingdom instead of to you.” After a couple of hours delightfully searching though books they began to use the dimensional boxes on Frisks phone to carry all the materials. Sans was surprised by the boxes and Frisk told him that Alphys was the one who added them to her phone. “OH so thats why you think she should go into business for herself isn’t it?”

“Yes,” replied Frisk. “I think that these are the sorts of projects that she will get the most enjoyment from rather than vague research projects with no real goal in mind. These are the sorts of engineering feats that people in general can understand and use, rather than the essence of SOULS, which I still don’t understand.”

“Let’s face it kiddo for all my various educations, I dont even understand SOULS.”

Frisk chuckled, then her stomach growled. Sans laughed “lets go eat, your stomach is saying you need brain food.”

“So long as I am not eating brains.”

“that was good kiddo.” Sans laughed.

 

They went to a cafe that was not far from the university. After a scrumptious meal, they found a regular bookstore and were magnetically pulled in just to browse the titles. Sans learned that Frisk also had a penchant for Sci-fi and they selected several titles just to read for fun. 

“Let’s get back to the house, Frisk, Paps is probably already almost finished with dinner.”

“Is it that late already?”

“Just about.”

“How many hours have we been gone?”

“i cant really say for certain but I do know its been several hours.”

“This is the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“Remind me to tell your future boyfriends that the way to your heart is through books.”

“SAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!!!!!” Frisk screamed shrilly.

“just kidding, cherub, I dont think any mere mortal man will ever be able to pull you away from books.” 

Frisk just looked at him blushing a rosy red.

Sans laughed at her and teleported them back to his house and the awaiting dinner with Papyrus.


	6. Falling to the Underground and the Six SOULS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my AU starts to take over. Why are the six SOULS still hanging around? What are Sans and Frisk really?

It was much later and Sans was once again sitting directly across from Frisk with his eyes glowing hypnotically and his face unreadable as he began the next mind healing on her. 

“Tell me Frisk, what happened the day you fell down here, what do you remember?”

“I was being chased by the bullies, I had caught one them trying to use a red hot poker on another girl, she is only six, when I stepped in between them to stop him from torturing her. I pulled the poker from his hand and he backhanded me into a wall. He went crazy, saying that I don’t know my place and after I picked myself up he began to chase me all over the orphanage, yelling that he would kill me, so I ran.”

The tears where spilling from her eyes, and her own anger and fear was almost overpowering to Sans. Sans braced himself and added an extra layer of protection to his mind to keep her from overwhelming him. “Continue,” he said softly. 

“I ran outside the orphanage, I didn’t care that the nuns where yelling at me to come back, he continued to chase me as I ran. No matter how long or how far he kept right after me. I didn’t even know I was at Mt Ebott, until I woke up in the Ruins.  
He just kept after me. It had been raining all afternoon when the chase started and there were leaves everywhere. The last thing I remember is sliding on the wet leaves and into a black hole. The next thing I knew I woke up on a bed of golden flowers hurting and stunned but alive.”

“And what happened next?”

“You should know. I saw Flowey for the first time and a couple of minutes later I met Mom for the first time.”

“Lets skip forward just a little bit. Why did you want to leave Toriel so badly, and what made you change your mind to stay here?”

“When I first left Mom all I could think of was that little girl and how she no longer had anybody to protect her anymore. I hated hurting Mom so badly, but all I could think of at that time was protecting Anna. That’s the six year old’s name. Even if I died, I had to try. I changed my mind because the friendships I gained here meant that even if I never went back to that orphanage I had enough friends and authority to try to change things for those children. I had planned to go to the police on this trip and let them know what goes on in that orphanage even if I got just one person to believe me that was more than anyone else had done for those children.”

“That’s enough for tonight, Frisk. Now we will meditate and put this firmly in the past and keep looking forward towards the future.”

 

Later, Sans had called Toriel and relayed briefly what Frisk had told him. He told her of the name of the little girl that Frisk was trying to protect. Tori’s voice had become steely and Sans knew that Tori was going to do all she could for those poor souls. Sans was almost asleep when he heard a soft voice come from out of nowhere.

“Is there something we can do to help Frisk?”

His eyes flew open and he sat up when he saw THEM.

Six human SOULS, each colored by their dominant trait.

Sans was flabbergasted. “What the hell are you doing here? Why didn’t you leave?”

Another voice said “Leave and go where, exactly?”

“Wherever human Souls go after they die, I guess.”

“Gatekeeper told us we had more work to do to and to stay with you for the time being.” chimed a third voice. “Said you would get the message.”

“The Gatekeeper told you, huh.” said Sans. “Dammit, I didn’t need more complications.”

“Said you would protect us, until THE WILL gave us our marching orders.” said the third voice. 

“im going to have a few very pointed words with the Gatekeeper.” replied Sans angrily, careful not to be angry with the SOULS here. It wasn’t their fault.

“Just the message deliverer.” said a little girls voice. This SOUL was even younger than Frisk. The SOUL sounded closer to five.

“OK you need to hide. I can’t have everyone in the underground know that I have six human SOULS here.” Sans opened a chest. “You can all hide in here for the time being. I’ll let you out once I have a better hiding spot.” 

“We want to help Frisk,” said a fifth voice, one that was older and was definitely a boys voice. 

“I know, but the best way to help her right now is to let me mind heal her. So to that end please hide in the chest. Once I’ve spoken to the Gatekeeper I’ll know better what to do with you.”

“OKAY!” and he saw the SOULS enter the chest.

Sans closed the chest and hid it underneath his bed. He REALLY needed to speak with the Gatekeeper, but his body told him that he needed rest first. He swore and went into his desk and pulled out a very odd bone. It looked like it was a bone shard until you looked more closely and saw it was actually a perfect feather made of bone. He got back into bed and blew on the feather which lit up and vanished into a puff of smoke and with that vanishing did Sans’ body collapse on the bed while his SOUL was taken into a different dimension. 

 

Sans opened his eyes and saw he was in the Divine Hallway. Cursing, he marched right to the Gatekeeper’s door and walked right in. 

 

AHH I’VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU SINCE THE BARRIER FELL.

And what of it? I know what im doing, the ongoing mission. why did you send the SOULS onto my lap and not back here?

THE WILL IS THEIR QUEEN, AND ULTIMATELY ANSWER TO HER. IT IS FOR HER TO DECIDE WHERE THEY GO NEXT. 

She can barely decide what she wants for breakfast right now, much less decide on what to do with the Cherubs.

THOSE ARE HARSH WORDS FOR ONES OWN SPOUSE.

Its true though. She would agree with me.

RIGHT NOW ALL MYSELF AND THE WORD ASK IS TO GUARD THE CHERUBS. THAT IS ALL. THEY COULD BE VERY USEFUL AS HER MISSION CONTINUES.

I need to hide them. can you make something that hides the signature of SOULS.

I HAVE SOMETHING RIGHT HERE. NO ONE BUT A GOD MAY SEE IT AND IT WILL KEEP THEIR MINDS OCCUPIED UNTIL THEY ARE NEEDED. 

Is that your latest puzzle box?

IT IS.

Okay hand it to me.

GOOD LUCK, LAWS. AND COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE MORE DETAILED INFORMATION ON THIS MISSION.

I will.

With that he closed his eyes and went back to his body with the puzzle box to hide the SOULS he was now in charge of. At least his body slept like a rock when he was outside of it. He went to the chest under his bed and opened it.

“alright ladies and gentlemen I have I different box for you to hide in. this one should be even more spacious and will keep you busy until we let you out.” 

“What about helping Frisk?” said the older boy. 

“Ive got that under control. If I do need your help I will let you out to help her.”

“I don’t like this.” said the boy, Justice.

“I know, but I can’t have mortals knowing that the six SOULS are still among us.” said Sans.

“Fine.” he said disgruntled. 

“Good so into this puzzle box and someone please help Kindness. She is the youngest and is most likely to get lost.

“I have her,” said Integrity. “Me and Patience have been watching out for her.”

“Thank you.”

With that the six human SOULS went into a box of wonders to keep their minds busy but their essence hidden.

Sans placed the box on his desk. Phew what a relief.

Once the SOULS where in the box Sans crawled back onto his bed and slept like a rock himself. As one of his favorite comedians once said “no respect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WORD, THE WILL, THE LAWS and THE GATEKEEPER. Who are they? What are they? Stay Tuned!


	7. Studies and Good News

It was the chiming of a clock heralding noontime that woke Sans up. He rolled over looked at the clock and got out of bed. The house was silent. Puzzled he stuck his head out the door and heard Alphys voice giving instruction downstairs.

“You see these lines on the plane and where they intersect are the vertices. Now solve the equation to map those lines. One for x, y, and z. These are for all three dimensional objects.”

“Oh, I get it now!” came Frisks enthusiastic voice.

“Good!”

Sans pulled back into his bedroom pulled out clean clothes and took a shower. At least Papyrus had the sense to call Alphys when he didn’t understand Frisks new curriculum. Frisk was highly intelligent and needed teachers who where as intelligent as she was. He got dressed and came downstairs. “So how are the new lessons progressing?” 

“I love it!” chimed Frisk. “At least now I can ask a question without bring looked at as weird. Pap called Alphys when he tried to help and realized he didn’t understand the mathematics himself. He is a very good history teacher though. We went to some of the places mentioned in the books this morning which gave me a better sense of place with all the history. I even talked to Mr Gerson who told me some funny stories about whats in those books.” 

Sans smiled, “he should, he saw most of it firsthand.”

“LUNCHTIME!!!!” screamed Papyrus. “OH, GOOD YOUR UP, SANS! I WAS ABOUT TO GO WAKE YOU UP.”

“sorry about being such a lazybones this morning but mind healing is quite draining and there was a lot to work through last night.”

“Sans?” came Frisks quiet voice, “Thank you, for everything. I know that this has not been easy at all on you.”

“dont worry about it, cherub. You need this type of healing. You will never truly find your emotional balance again unless you heal.”

“Mind Healing?” said Alphys. “I didn’t think you knew how to do that, Sans.”

“remember when I quit my job as a physicist?”

“Quite well.”

“I joined the clergy after I quit. Thats where I learned how to perform mind healing.” 

“I knew you had almost vanished afterwords but not many knew where you where.”

“Paps did and he was the one who really mattered at the time.”

“Next I had heard about you, you were working at various sentry posts.”

“Thats true, I rotate stations quite a bit. There is not much money to pay bills as a priest.”

Alphys let it go after that. It was Sans business, not hers, and she had her own problems to deal with after Dr Gaster vanished. Funny though, she never thought that Sans would be so existential though. Didn’t think he gave it much thought at all. Most scientists where like that. 

“ARE WE GOING TO EAT OR WHAT?” shrilled Papyrus.

They all shrugged and started to eat the food that Pap had prepared. 

They were halfway finished when Frisks phone suddenly screamed out.

“let me answer Frisk,” said Sans. “remember the humans think you are ill with pneumonia.”

Frisk handed Sans her phone and he answered, “This is Dr Serif. how can I help you?”

“OK Tori, she is right here,” and handed Frisk her phone back.

“Hi Mom. Whats up?”

Sans left her with a modicum of privacy and he heard them talk quietly. Until he heard a deep relief in her voice.

“That’s good to know, Mom. Thanks for letting me know right away. Yes, I will. My studies are good! I’ll keep at it Mom. Thank You! You have no idea Mom. OK, BYE!”

“Good news?” said Sans. 

Keeping her voice low she said, “Yeah, apparently the police had raided that orphanage the day after was I seen running from it. They caught the biggest bully in the school caning little Anna red handed, he was immediately thrown in jail and is to be tried as an adult for the crime. The state has seized all the children there and have put them all in different foster homes. Anna is lucky though, apparently she had an adult cousin who immediately opened their door for her as soon as they knew where she had been dumped by the State. Looks like the cousin is in the process of gaining full custody of her. 

“see, cherub? There is always a reason to hope.”

Frisk smiled, “Yes there is,” was all she said.

Sans pulled her into his arms and gave her a big bear hug. Frisk began to cry again this time abandoning all her past fears. They could remain in the past permanently now.


	8. The Marriage of Space and Time

Sans has decided not to perform another mind healing that night. It was too draining plus there was also the possibility that another surprise could pop out at him when he least expected it. If the Gatekeeper was floating around then Sans didn’t know if something malevolent was also floating around. Sans thought about the limitations he had accepted when he chose to take a mortal form. It was risky, but if things went well it meant a lot of good would come of it too. Part of that was already taking shape- the freedom of monsters. The other part was solely within the form of the child sleeping on the couch.

What happened to the original Cherub that had been sent to help the monsters? No one in the Heavens knew. THE WILL was the only one who could try to find out, it was her Cherub originally, but almost all of her power had been sealed to try solve the mystery. Right now all he could do is try to guide her and when the time came break the seals on her. It still hurt though, after more millenniums of marriage that no mortal could even hope understand, it hurt to see his wife not being able to remember him yet. On nights like this all he wanted was his wife. It made for lonely times. He was THE LAWS but what he wanted was THE WILL. Shit, he thought, I need to settle down before Pap picks up on the sadness.

Papyrus looked over at Sans and said softly “When were you planning on going to bed because I’m tired and since you decided to be her teacher YOU need to be up in time for her lessons.”

“go to bed pap. ill be up in a few minutes,” said Sans.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, ill be fine.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

“no, not really.”

“Is it about HIM again? You know there is nothing that could be done about our father.”

“Im alright Pap, I just need a few minutes of alone time.”

“Be careful around Frisk. I could have sworn I heard her babbling in some bizarre tongue in her sleep last night. It sounded like she was asking for something and having gotten no answer she went quiet again.”

“ill keep an eye socket out for her. I always do.”

“Then goodnight Sans.”

When Papyrus was upstairs, Sans stopped Time and spoke in the Celestial Language, “Do you have a report?”

What mortals thought of as Frisk replied, in a much deeper womans voice, “Yes, I have followed the Cherub here and she is always one step behind and to the right of this vessel. However, I have also discovered that she has been infected by the OPPOSITE and there is a cancer on her Determination. It is trying to metastasize and control this vessel as well. Tell the Gatekeeper that additional barriers are required to isolate the cancer. Prior suffering on this vessel have weakened the existing barriers but mind healing seems to be re strengthening them again. I am asking for additional barriers as a precaution. Be careful, Bonefeathers, the OPPOSITE knows you are guarding this vessel and will try to attack you. I believe they may try to attack your vessels mind and put a cancer there too. Listen to Papyrus. His wisdom is greater than he suspects. You had better put Time back into motion the OPPOSITE can sense when you are using The Laws to your advantage. Until next report my husband.” and Frisk fell silent again. 

Sans quickly started time again and with a sigh. At least they now had some information to report back to the Gatekeeper. He went to his bedroom pulled out another bone feather from his drawer went to his bed and using the feather dropped back into the Divine Hallway. It was crowded. Angels and Gods and many other Celestial Bodies were walking all over the place there even Gods from other places in the universe holding debates with each other over philosophy magic and science. He shook his head as no one seemed to recognize their monarch and went directly to the Gatekeeper’s door. As usual he didn’t knock and just walked in. 

DO YOU HAVE A REPORT FOR ME?

With that THE LAWS reported what THE WILL had told him.

A CANCER HMM..

ITS NOT THE FIRST TIME THEY HAVE TRIED THAT TACTIC BUT THEY TRY TO USE REGULAR MORTALS INSTEAD OF CELESTIAL VESSELS FOR THAT

maybe what they are trying to do is to infect celestials from their vessels and subsequently letting those cancers metastasize into something that can infect the Greater Forces. You know they want nothing more than to kill off both myself and my wife and then destroy the First Child.

I NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHY THOUGH. DESTROYING THE FIRST CHILD IS TO DESTROY THEMSELVES TOO.

You know the OPPOSITE. they think its all fun and games and nothing is more fun than suicide to these guys.

GO BACK TO YOUR VESSEL AND WAIT FOR ME BY THE CHILD FRISK I WILL STRENGTHEN BOTH YOUR VESSELS SOUL AND THE BARRICADES ON THE CHILD FRISK.

With that THE LAWS closed his eyes and re entered the body of his vessel Sans.

He went to were Frisk was sleeping on the couch and waited. He did not have long to wait.

 

The Gatekeeper was deeply troubled by the report. It seemed like the OPPOSITE was trying to destroy both Time and Space and kill off their child, the Universe. But to what purpose? The destruction of the Universe would be destruction of themselves as well. He looked at the very Cosmos from his room. Their daughter was the most beautiful creation to ever exist and nothing could ever hope to surpass its beauty. It was also a law unto itself and when you looked at her you could feel the deep and abiding love her parents had for each other. Forget what religion would tell about how the universe came to be or any creation myths. The Universe was spun out when The Will married The Laws. The Will spun out of herself Space and The Laws put Time into Motion. It was that simple. Forget Adam And Eve. The marriage of Space and Time is far more interesting. 

The Gatekeeper found The Laws vessel near the sleeping vessel of The Will and closed his eyes to join them. 

Sans looked at the amorphous lights that he knew to be the Gatekeeper “we are here.” he whispered, “keep it quiet. the OPPOSITE can sense when I stop Time so im not doing that right now.”

Silently the Gatekeeper sent out a beam of multicolored light that went directly to the SOUL of Sans. He felt himself filled with that light and hardening at the edges of his SOUL. With a thought the Gatekeeper said --that should stop any attacks on your vessels SOUL.-- And now the child. This was more delicate work being that The Will was in a sealed form inside her vessel. He lowered himself and touched the child gently. He saw the barricades that where placed when The Will took this form and saw the damage that was done to them. That was a real problem when Celestials took mortal forms- especially when they are sealed this way. Mortal man tends to do more damage to vessels than all the comets in the sky could because vessels had to feel everything. That could be why the OPPOSITE is trying this tactic. Corruption from within is a lot harder to detect that corruption from outside sources. He looked at her barricades and restrengthened them. He could now sense the cancer that had been found and studied it for a moment. Since the Cherub that had been sent was tiny part of The Will herself, she alone had to battle her or else all Will, all Determination would grow corrupt. He looked at the vessel named Sans and whispered in a thought- be strong my King, our Queen will soon be restored to you and the rest of Creation. 

With that the Gatekeeper left. 

 

Frisk was dreaming. At first she had a dream about a man who both was and wasn’t Sans. Then she dreamed about the most beautiful Lights she had ever seen before reaching down into her SOUL and doing … something. She wasn’t sure what he did but somehow she felt more like herself and for the first time since she fell into the underground felt that ugly voice in head stopped cold. Then all she felt from that corner was rage and felt it slam into her SOUL. Frisk screamed into her dream and then she was shaken awake by Sans whose eye was glowing brighter than a star with his magic who growled at that corner “GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER CHARA AND LEAVE FRISK ALONE. YOU DONT WANT TO FIGHT ME BY YOURSELF DO YOU? Somewhere in her SOUL she heard a howl of rage that left, leaving Frisk alone feeling … empty. Frisk collapsed into Sans’ arms. 

Sans picked up Frisk and settled her into a more comfortable position in his arms. He should have known it was Chara. Maybe even Asriel was nothing more that just a tool to her, a means to an end that would destroy this planet. 

From upstairs he heard, “SANS? WHAT WAS THAT? I HEARD SCREAMING JUST NOW!” yelled Papyrus.

“It was an unwelcome guest who invited herself along for a ride with Frisk.” growled Sans. “its ok though I scared it off.”

“Brother, you are not making any sense I only see Frisk downstairs.”

“Nevermind ive got a handle on it.”

This time Papyrus got angry, “YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THAT AS IS IF I CAN’T UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON AROUND YOU AND YOUR RIGHT I DON’T UNDERSTAND, BUT I DO WANT TO HELP YOU BROTHER. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED AND I WILL ALWAYS DO MY BEST TO HELP YOU BUT QUIT PUTTING BARRICADES UP AROUND YOU AND AROUND ME AND REMEMBER THAT FRISK IS THE TRULY VULNERABLE ONE NOW, NOT ME.

Sans stopped cold, remembering the warning about Papyrus’ wisdom. Dammit, she was right again. Of all his years in the Universe, Papyrus was the closest mortal he had ever seen to an Angel. Maybe she had something to do with THAT too. His wife is weird. “im sorry Paps. ill try to explain, you see Frisk has another SOUL thats attached to her Determination, that is, to put in simple terms, evil. she was trying to take hold of Frisk just now. All she does is hate and Frisk has been battling for her SOUL since she arrived in the Underground. Frisk has won all the battles up until this point, but that evil one just tried to make a hostile takeover bid again. I dont know if she will try again in the next few days but its something that needs to be watched over constantly. Someday there will be a final battle for Frisks SOUL and all we can do is prepare her for it.”

“WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP FRISK?”

“stand guard, watch over her, and when when the dreams get ugly, wake her up. Not all her nightmares are caused by that orphanage.”


	9. Two Princes and a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more Otherworldly parts of Sans and Frisk are going on a backburner for a bit. Remember Sans has said repeatedly Frisk needs to grow up.

Frisks phone rang. Sans cursed, who would be calling Frisk at this hour? Sans answered her phone “this is Dr Serif, how can I help you?”

A tentative voice said, “Can I speak to Frisk?”

“whom shall I say is calling?

“As-Flow-, n-n-nevermind I have the wrong…..”

“I need to speak to you, Frisk is sleeping, but ill be there in a minute.” 

Turning to Papyrus, Sans said, “watch over Frisk for a few minutes please I need to pick someone up ill be right back. 

Glad to have something he could do, Papyrus said, “I’LL DO THAT, BROTHER.”

Sans took a shortcut directly to Frisks bedroom where he saw Asriel frightened and shaking in his pot. “you felt it too didnt you?”

Asriel sniffled –he had been crying- “Yes”.

“come on, lets go to my house,”

“Are you sure? Frisk said you were angry with me.”

“lets just say I dont trust you, but I know that you were never more than a tool to Chara. A means to an end. My trust however will take a long time to earn. Frisk worries over you and thats enough for me to take you to her.” Sans’ eye socket glowed, “know that im watching you, and if you bring danger to Frisk or Papyrus or ANY of our friends, YOULL BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND.”

Asriel shrank from the tone in Sans voice. He knew that Sans meant every word. He nodded “I agree.” was all he said. 

Sans didn’t say another word he just picked up the flowerpot and teleported back to his home. 

 

Frisk had woken up when Sans returned with Asriel’s pot. She smiled, “Thank you, Sans. I didn’t like leaving him alone. I was going to take him with me to the human city when I left, but then all my plans changed.” Speaking directly to Asriel, “Did you have something to say to these two?”

“Frisk, you should know that flowers can’t talk.” said Papyrus.

“Let’s just say this flower is special. He can speak and reason just like any of us in this room can. He also has some special abilities that no flower should ever have. He also owes you a rather big apology,” said Frisk her voice turning steely. 

Asriel looked at Frisk seeing her Determination peeking out from her warm eyes. She was so different from Chara. So kind, yet in many ways, so much stronger than Chara. Perhaps that’s why Chara hated Frisk most of all, for all their similarities, Frisk was more willful and refused to allow the darkness to eat her SOUL. Frisks friends that she had made in the Underground also strengthened her. Chara and himself didn’t really have many friends as children, except for each other. Maybe he should try Frisks advice and try to make friends, giving him someone to at least talk to when he felt the darkness trying to seduce him once more. Friends are more valuable than all the gold in the world. 

Asriel looked down from his flower pot and said meekly, “I’m sorry Papyrus for all the horrible things I have said to you over the years, I have no excuse, and will not make any for my past behavior.” Oddly, as he said those words, he realized he meant his apology. He had no excuse, and what he had done was out of cruelty and malice. Asriel realized Frisk allowed him to let go of both. He just wanted to be Asriel, not the horrible Flowey. “Sans I also am apologizing for what I have done to your brother all this time. I will not seek your forgiveness, I will seek a truce with you to allow us to have a kind of peace.”

Sans eye glowed and then as he stood there he realized Asriel meant both apologies. He nodded, “Thank you,” was all he said.

Papyrus eyes filled with tears, “Thank you.” he said simply. 

Frisk looked at Asriel and nodded. That was all she wanted. Perhaps Asriel can now heal too. 

“My goodness look at the time,” said Pap. “We should all get some rest.”

“Thanks, but I’m not sleepy anymore,” said Frisk. 

“Pull out your math books, kiddo and lets do some math, once you get tired ill let you go back to sleep,” said Sans he was tired but couldn’t sleep himself. They could all sleep in the next day. Mental exercise was good for wearing oneself out. He still needed to give Frisk some magical aptitude tests. This whole past fifteen minutes reeked to high heaven of her magic and she would need to be taught that too. It was a gentle magic, though, and would not injure easily. It could wait a day or two. They were both tired. 

They worked on mathematics for a good hour before Frisk got sleepy again. After that everyone slept like the dead until well into the afternoon. They didn’t do much the next day either. Frisk took care of Asriel, who was once again, re centering on peacefulness. After that they just talked simply and watched movies until bedtime again. Sans called Toriel and got her permission to run magical aptitude tests, for she also thought that Frisk might have magical ability and was the right age for those abilities to blossom.

 

That morning Sans said to Frisk “we are going to someplace special today. I need to run magical aptitude tests on you. as I have told you before, some of what you say and do screams of magic and I need to find what kind of magic it is, how strong it is and develop a plan on how to teach you to use it. There can be nothing worse for yourself and those around you than untrained magical ability. It can force you to kill without realizing it; just because someone said something stupid to you, and stupid people exist everywhere, both here in the Underground and in the human world. Here however, since all monsters are made up of magic, we all know how to defend ourselves from it. Humans do not have that anymore since they gave up their magic in favor of the mundane world. Since you are supposed to be mostly in the human world, you need to train those abilities so humans can have their mundanity peacefully. You, child, will always have a foothold with us though and we can appreciate your magic for what it truly is. A blessing, one that has already begun to change the very nature of this world.”

Frisk looked at Sans thoughtfully and asked again, “Am I part monster, am I a monster in a human form or something else. 

“I dont have the answer to that yet, Frisk. All I can do is prepare you to be around humans, but I dont think you will ever be able to easily live with them for long. Your falling down here was the catalyst of a change in you, a great one, one that could shake the very core of Nature.” 

“What do I need to do?”

“lets take a shortcut, ill take you to the very center of my families stronghold. It has protections that are unequal to anything else in the Underground and we can do some Searching for your hidden powers safely.”

Frisk touched Sans bony hand and they teleported to his ancestral home. It was surprisingly… small. It looked no bigger than a small house. Sans chuckled, “dont let the outside fool you kid, since we have had limited space here we made the outside small but used magic on the inside to make it larger.

“Bigger on the inside, huh. Reminds me of Dr Who.”

“Dr Who?”

Frisk chuckled and told Sans of the human TV show about a time traveler who called himself The Doctor, his police call box and how it was bigger on the inside.

Sans laughed knowing they where both Sci-fi nuts, “when all the hoopla is over we should watch it on weekends.

“I’d like that,” said Frisk.

“So lets go inside and ill take you to our training grounds. 

Frisks eyes widened as they walked in it was… huge and richly furnished. Tapestries hung on walls and there were paintings of other skeletons on the walls. Sans laughed at her reaction. “This is the ancestral home of the Serif family, built when we first came underground and passed down through the generations to the current Duke.”

“Who is the current Duke?”

“me,” Sans replied. “technically, as much as you have been made a Princess, I am a Prince of the Skeleton kingdom, as is Papyrus. Our kingdom was separate from the Kingdom of Monsters until the War with the Humans. When the war decimated our numbers, we dissolved our Kingdom into the greater strength of the Kingdom of Monsters, with that, our former King was re-titled as a Duke and that title has been passed on further down the generations. We traditionally maintain our positions on the Royal Council and when certain formalities are being performed I have to get gussied up and play Duke for the Court, Paps gets to play Lord.”

“When all the dust settles from being allowed back above ground, you will have to get gussied up everyday and perform duties as our ambassador to humans but also as a Princess of the Realm. This is why Tori has allowed me to take over your education, so I can teach not only your mind, but also so I can teach you all the protocols and necessary functions of the Court. Not that King Fluffybuns likes High Court functions, but when the time comes you will need to know what to do and how to behave as a Royal Princess. Ah, this is the room I was seeking.” Sans opened the door and bowed gracefully to Frisk. “After you, your Highness.” His smile was just a bit mocking.

Frisk smiled and curtsied with absolutely no grace, “Thank you, Your Grace,” just as mockingly.

“You’ll learn, Frisk.” he laughed, tickling her from behind.


	10. Magic Fountains

The room Sans lead her in felt… odd. It looked normal enough with white walls and hardwood floors, but she could sense great power built into its very walls. Not an attacking power, but ready to absorb whatever energy and been thrown in it, neutralizing it. Sans looked pleased by her reaction. “you can sense the power in here, cant you? tell me, what do you sense?”

“It’s not a power that’s designed to attack, but it feels like its more to absorb and neutralize excess energy.”

“excellent. You are correct. this room, is a training room designed to absorb whatever excess magic may be thrown at it so that it does not affect those outside of it. Since magic comes from the SOUL and everyone has different levels of ability it needs to able to withstand the powers of a High Noble as well the powers of a Lesser Noble. Since I dont know where your abilities fall I am planning for any such power flux.”

“Sans, I know you have shown me that you know a great deal more magic than you like to claim; you have never really shown me what your power really is,” said Frisk.

Sans sighed, knowing this was coming. “take a seat kid. im going to throw you a bone, pick it up and tell me what you feel.” 

Frisk sat down and when a bone appeared next to her she picked it up, she heard, YOU FEEL YOUR SINS CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK… all she could see was a library book she had stolen and never returned. “I see a library book I stole and didn’t return.” 

Sans laughed, “thats about all I would ever expect from you, Frisk. My power, ultimately, is Karma. Returning pain that has been afflicted onto others back to the one who has inflicted such pain. For you its a trivial thing, since you dont have a violent bone in your body, so to speak, but to a killer its quite a bit more devastating and is a poison to the SOUL.”

“Is this power what makes you the Royal Judge?”

“In part, yes.” 

“I don’t ever want to get on your bad side.”

“dont worry kid, I dont think you ever could.”

 

“I need you to relax. I have not done this with you before because its a much more intimate mental touch than you could handle up until this point. Parents usually do this with their children themselves, but since your mother is unavailable, I am to be the one who Searches for your Power. I have your mothers permission for this, but I wont do it without your permission. This will be breaking a mental barrier between us. one of the side effects of this sort of mental touch is that we will always be in some form of mental contact with each other. You need to be aware and understand that I will be permanently in your head somewhere.”

“Will this allow you to always see if I’m in trouble?”

“yes, and if something happens when your with humans you will be able to Call me and I will come to you.”

“And vice versa?”

“Yes, this is a two way door,” was all Sans said.

Frisk thought for a moment, “There is no one I trust more in the Underground than you,” she said.

“do I have your consent to form this bond with you?” Sans needed to hear her consent.

“Yes,” was all Frisk said.

Sans sat down right in front of Frisk, “Relax and look into my eyes,” his eye glowed with his magic. Frisk felt him gently grab hold of her mind. “Good, look deeper, relax, and breathe,” he whispered. “Look Deeper,” this time the voice was also in her head. Both Frisk and Sans leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Then Frisk was shut out of all that was outside of her and felt him looking within her as she Felt the permanent connection he had warned her about form between them. --Good-- came his thought,-- now I can guide you as we search for your Pool of Power, thats where your magic is in it highest concentrates.-- they both Saw and Felt images from each other. he saw the ruby red of her SOUL and she saw the rainbow white of his SOUL. Acknowledging their SOULS they looked onward –- I think I see it over there,-- came Sans’ thought. --see that Fountain? See the Power sparkling from it? Thats yours kid. Touch it, it belongs to you--

\--Wow-- came Frisks thought. The Fountain looked like a sparkling water fountain with her power flowing in it instead of water. Power flowed from the top to the bottom basin and upwards again. She put in her “hand” in her power. She felt it fill her body.

\--Not too much,-- Sans warned, --this is raw Power, too much will burn you up right now, just enough, to throw me a rope so I can read it--

Frisk pulled her hand out but grabbed a pinch and directed it to where she felt Sans’ consciousness.

\--Thats perfect kid.-- he studied the rope of power she threw at him.

\--Okay kid, its time to leave. I have what I need to start training you.--

Frisk blinked and felt him release his hold on her mind. They collapsed on each other and fell fully to the floor. She was suddenly very tired. “ouch...” was all she said. She felt him chuckle in her mind. He stood up and said in a mental whisper -- dont try to stand, you will need to build your magical stamina before you try to touch that much raw power again.--

Sans smiled down on her and picked her up --come on kid, lets get you to bed-- came the thought. 

All Frisk wanted was to sleep. “ughhh...”


	11. Frisks Human Family and Being Adopted

Later Sans asked Frisk quietly, “when I touched your mind earlier I saw a couple of things I wanted to ask you about. I Saw that you had loving parents and even a loving Grandfather. how did you come to be in that orphanage? It seemed that life had been kind to you until only a couple of years ago.”

Frisk looked at Sans thoughtfully, “You’re right, I came to live in that orphanage after both my parents and my grandfather had died.” Frisk sighed, “When I was little, I lived with my parents, they were good people, never having much for themselves but wanting nothing more than to love me as their daughter. We were poor, and they worked hard and sacrificed much to give me a few simple joys. The night they died, we had gone to an amusement park. They had scrimped and saved all summer for one night of bliss for me. Anyways, the night my parents died we were riding the city bus, having no car, home to our little apartment. We had just gotten off the bus when the next thing that I remember is the screech of brakes and being shoved far from where I had stood and then… nothing. The next thing I remember I was in a hospital when I met my Grandfather for the first time, who was yelling at the doctors about my parents, especially my mother, demanding to know why it took them three days to get a hold of him. I hadn't had any contact with my grandfather back then. My mother said he was both a workaholic and an alcoholic. She had married my father to get away from him and when I was born all she wanted was to give me the love she never felt from her own father. The doctors and police were trying to explain something to him. Things were all still fuzzy for me so I didn’t understand much of what was being said. My grandfather walked into the hospital room where I was and while crying he told me about my parents death. How they were hit by a drunk driver and how I was lucky when I was pushed off onto the grass ten feet from where my parents had died.” Frisk began to cry, “I didn’t feel so lucky. All I had at that point had been stripped from me. I was living with a stranger that I had heard nothing but bad things about.”

“But it wasn’t as bad as you had feared it would be, was it?” came Sans calm voice. 

“No it wasn’t. What my mother didn’t know is that when she cut off contact with my grandfather, it was her leaving that caused him to make changes. The way he explained it to me he had lost the one person he still loved after my grandmother had died. He had buried himself in his work and alcohol to numb his pain. After my mother left, he turned his life around. Got treatment for his alcoholism tried to contact my mother, but she refused to do have anything with him,” said Frisk.

“What happened to your grandfather?” asked Papyrus.

“Brain cancer,” Frisk said. “I had lived with him for about two years but about six months before he died you could tell something was wrong. His thinking was a little muddled and got more so in time, simple tasks became hard for him and he wasn’t able to think clearly. When he finally saw a doctor it was too late, he died three weeks after he was diagnosed with a lethal brain tumor.”

“what was your life like with your grandfather,” asked Sans.

“He was very gentle and kind. He was actually a lawyer and could afford whatever he wanted. When he enrolled me into a new school, he found that I was quite a bit more intelligent than my peers and from that point he would get me more advanced books and would quiz me logically and even over points of law and teach me on his own time. He would stay with me from when I came home from school and not go to his job until after I was back at school. His and my life were both steady and full for the first time, I think, for him.” 

“what happened after he died?”

“There was some debate over my care, some of the other lawyers he worked with made some empty promises to me about going to a better home, but I was dumped in that orphanage anyways,” said Frisk bitterly. “I never knew if there was a will or any trusts made for me. I was just thrown away like a piece of garbage.” Frisk began to sob, Papyrus picked her up and held her close until her tears stopped, murmuring soothing words to her. 

“No wonder you sometimes think of yourself as a thing, and not as a person,” came Sans’ soft voice. “you have been treated like a thing and not as a person for the past two years. I dont understand humans at all.

 

Frisk had gone to bed not long after. Sans phone rang. “Hey, Tori whats shaking with the humans?”

“How’s Frisk?”

“She is getting better a little bit at a time.”

“Listen, Sans, I need you to start doing something,” said Toriel. Toriel explained about the adoption process with Frisk, and her formal coronation as a Princess.

“How much time until the Coronation?” asked Sans

“One month.”

“Okay, ill have her ready.”

“There is one more thing. The humans want to send over someone who specializes in child welfare, to make sure that Frisk is safe in her environment. For the interview and observation Frisk will need to be at New Home and not at your house. I have already spoken to Asgore about this process, but I want you and Papyrus to stay at New Home with Frisk while they do their observations. I must make certain that Frisk is guarded at all times. I want you and Papyrus to be there as her bodyguards, so to speak. When the humans leave you can take her back to your house and teach her the formalities and protocols she will need to know for the Coronation. I almost forgot, they want to make sure that Frisk is getting a good education, so they are sending a tutor who will be there to evaluate Frisk.”

“I can already guarantee that Frisk will blow whatever test they may have out of the water, her skills in reading, mathematics, logic and science are already at the level of kids entering the university, History, not so much, but then she has not had much exposure to our history just yet. However, she is learning it at the same growth rate I expect for someone of her intelligence. Human history… well if I had the right materials she would learn that at the same rate she has for our history. I haven’t assessed her writing skills yet, but if she can write as well as she speaks, it is also at a university level and not at a normal school level.” said Sans

“Undyne will be returning tomorrow to help prepare for the humans arrival. Meet up with her at New Home,” said Toriel “The humans will be there in four days as well as myself.”

“I’ll have everything ready.” 

 

The next morning Sans told Frisk about the humans that where to come for observation and educational testing as well as the need to go back to New Home until they left. Frisk shook her head, “If its anything like when I entered the orphanage it will be quite dull and the tutor will demand to know how I can answer the questions on math without needing to waste reams of paper grinding out numbers.”

Sans laughed, “i’ll be there too. So if he gets frustrated I can show the kind of mathematics that you have been learning, and that his “age appropriate” test is a grain of salt next to what you really know, and what you are capable of. You probably know more math and science than this tutor has ever learned and I intend to keep it that way.”

Papyrus said, “Are we all to go to New Home? I don’t like the idea of Frisk being alone most of the time. Asgore still has to do things as King.”

“Tori wants us there too, as Frisks bodyguards, until the humans leave. I suspect its as much to keep the humans from kidnapping her back to a world Frisk does not want to live in anymore.”

“What about Undyne?”

“Undyne is being sent back today to prepare for the humans. They will be here in three days.” said Sans “Get everything together, Frisk, we will go to New Home as soon as breakfast is finished.”


	12. Humans Arrive

Frisk gathered her things and packed up. She grabbed Asriel’s flower pot from the sunny ledge she had put him on.

“Frisk?” Asriel said, “Good luck with the humans.”

“Thank you.”

After breakfast Papyrus picked up Frisks suitcase and Frisk held Asriel’s flowerpot. Being that there were too many people and too many things to hold onto they took the ferry from Snowdin to Hotland. The Riverperson asked for a sing along instead of a giving a cryptic message today. In Hotland they quickly took the elevator to the CORE and from there to the castle. Undyne was waiting for them just outside the elevator to the Kings Castle. 

“Hey punks, it good to see you all!!” pulling Frisk into a gruff hug and noogied her head. “Humans have nothing over us Monsters! Lets get you settled back home and talk about whats to happen in a few days with Asgore.”

They chatted about the humans and what Undyne had observed in the weeks that she had been in the human city as they walked to Frisks room. She put Asriel on his usual sunny patch as they continued to talk about the ongoing negotiations and that this adoption process was a part of it. 

“The humans just want to make sure no one is keeping you here by force, and that you are being well cared for,” Undyne assured Frisk as well as Sans and Papyrus. 

To that Sans replied, “but Tori doesnt trust them either or else why would Paps and I be recruited as bodyguards. If Tori trusted these humans we would not be here at all except as her tutors, instead of a 24 hour watch. which why is im sure your here instead of with Tori.”

Undyne nodded and said simply, “Yes, you’re right. Tori doesn’t trust the humans either. Why else would they be so concerned with Frisk all of a sudden? After saying that Frisk was home ill they had pretty much put Frisk out of their minds. Two days ago Frisk suddenly became a real issue for them. Demanding to know who was caring for her, where was she going to school, and all sorts of craziness. When Toriel mentioned that Frisk was being cared for by you and Papyrus, Sans, all of a sudden it just wasn’t good enough. When Tori mentioned that you are a fully qualified Professor and were homeschooling Frisk, it became a shouting match, as if you could not possibly know how to teach a child. This is the compromise. They want to observe Frisk in her environment and assess her education level. The educational assessment will come first and the environmental observation will take place on the second day.

Sans said “I am absolutely not worried about the educational part. Whoever it is though better not get upset if Frisk solves math problems on sight and out thinks them logically. Frisks education is already beyond what regular schools can teach her. If she took the University placement exam today she would already place higher than ¾ of all students their first year. In six years if we keep her on her current class load she would place into Ph.d standards.”

Undyne asked Frisk “Who taught you so much that you can already out think most adults?”

Frisk replied, “My grandfather was like Sans. He thought normal schools were holding me back from my true potential and would teach me on his own. Math, science, writing, we would even hold debates about law over dinner.”

“Law?” asked Undyne.

“Yes, he was a lawyer until he died. He sometimes said our little dinner chats helped him make stronger arguments in Court.”

Undyne asked Frisk gently, “How long ago did he die?”

“Two years ago.” 

“Who kept up your studies?”

“Me. If I had problems I would go the library and watch YouTube for additional instruction. The bullies avoided me and the nun with a baseball bat while I was there.”

“Baseball bat?” asked Papyrus.

“Its sort of like a club made of aluminum and can be swung at unruly boys. The librarian was strict about leaving me alone when I was in there. She once beat up a boy who was trying to force his way into the computer room, where I was. She is the only adult I miss from that place. She encouraged me when everyone else tried to beat me down.”

“Oh, by the way Frisk,” said Undyne, “Toriel was able to retrieve a footlocker of yours from there. She said there were books and some personal affects there. I had put it in your closet so you can go through things at your leisure.” 

Frisk nodded and said “Okay.”

Frisk opened her closet and pulled out the footlocker, it was black and had grime on it. Sans observed her as she pulled out some of her books. “Most of these are garbage and I already know whats in them. But these might help you, Sans.” She pulled out two books. “This one is World History, a general history from all over the world. This other one is Geography and would be helpful to all of us it has the landmasses, countries and general information about various aspects of human culture.” Frisk paused when she saw an envelope with her name in the history book. She opened it and read the letter and smiled slowly.

“What is it Frisk?” asked Sans. 

“It’s a goodbye letter from the librarian. It says ‘For protection from any future bullies, I bequeath to you my Holy Baseball Bat. Try to find me when you graduate from Harvard. Your Friend and Mentor, Sister Margaret’” Frisk looked in the chest and pulled out a silver aluminum baseball bat. “This is what she used to guard me in the library with,” she said with a smile.

“A suitable weapon,” Undyne observed. She gave Frisk a hug, “No one will ever hurt you again like that while I’m alive.”

“EVER.” growled Sans. 

Frisk looked at her friends and said “Falling to the Underground was the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

It was three days later, Frisk was dressed neatly in a plain lavender silk dress. Sans was standing to her immediate right and was dressed richly in black velvet pants and a blue doublet, with a gold coronet on his head. He was using his full title of Duke. Papyrus stood behind Sans also dressed in black velvet pants, wearing a red doublet and using a gold circlet of a Lord on his brow. Undyne stood to Frisks left in her formal armor without her helmet. Her red hair was once again tied to the back formally and her blue scales gleaming. She wore the circlet of a Countess. They schooled there faces into blankness as they awaited for the humans to arrive. 

\--Stay calm.-- Sans mental voice came to Frisk. –- We have a plan in case they try to take you from us by force. There is no place they can take you where I cannot find you.--

Frisk said calmly to Sans, –-I know, but I hope it doesn’t come to that--

–- None of us do, ahh here they come. Remember to curtsy to Tori as we’ve drilled you the past two days.--

The past two days had been filled with Court mannerisms in addition to her regular studies. Learning how to curtsy properly was the very least of the of what she had been taught. It had given Frisk achy thighs as well as an achy back. Sans had told her that this would make it well known to the humans that she outranked them and no disrespect would be tolerated. Frisk just hoped to get through the formalities without embarrassing herself. She felt Sans chuckle in her mind and his chuckle gave her peace of mind. 

King Asgore stood at the forefront of the welcoming party. He was also dressed formally and looked regally at Queen Toriel as she approached her family. King Asgore gave Toriel a formal, if chaste, kiss on the cheek. Frisk curtsied that way Sans and drilled into her and said formally, “Welcome Back, your Majesty.”

“So formal, My sweet?”

At that Frisk dropped the formal tone and hugged her mother, who immediately swept her into her arms. “How, I’ve missed you Frisk!” she said as she covered Frisk in motherly kisses. She turned to Sans, who bowed elegantly, greeting his queen “So formal, my old friend?”

Sans dropped his formal tone as well and smiled in jest, “You know me, Tori, as formal as a pair of slippers.” 

With that Toriel turned to the humans who had followed her, still holding Frisk, She intoned, “We shall meet on the noon for this observation to begin, until then, the Captain of the Royal Guards, Undyne, will escort you to your chambers. Toriel gently put Frisk down and then swept the greeting party to her room. Undyne took charge of the humans and took them to their rooms. Once they were alone at a nod from Tori the room was filled with blue bones sealing anything out. 

Sans started first, “So whats the story, Tori?” he rhymed.

Toriel sat down in a chair tiredly, “Not much except dance attendance to humans we have negotiated several agreements about allowing both our people and humans in and out of the Underground. Some humans didn’t like it on religious or some vague moral grounds, but its a start. 

“What about all the fuss over Frisk?” asked Asgore. 

“I’m not sure what started the sudden fuss. They had gracefully accepted our apologies with Frisk being sick. Suddenly the humans wanted to have access to her. I had brought up the notion of following human adoption laws when we first contacted them, and they had assured me there would be no problem, Then, all of a sudden, it is a problem and they want to see Frisk personally. I don’t know what they want.” was all Toriel said. 

“Mom?” Frisk asked. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Would you mind if I do the talking to them for opening? Remember I’ve been through their family courts for years and I know what to look for in their paperwork. They could be trying to slip something past you because of your unfamiliarity with human law.”

Sans replied, “Actually Tori, thats a great idea, Frisks grandfather was a lawyer before he died and she was placed in that orphanage. Frisk told me they used to debate over laws while they sat for dinner at night. If anyone could try to find what legal loopholes there are, Frisk can.”

“Is that why you had everyone dressed up so formally today Sans, to let the humans know we cannot be intimidated?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, Frisk, you begin with these people,” Tori consented.


	13. Humans

It was noontime and the child welfare worker and the tutor re entered the throne room refreshed and relaxed. Frisk sat on a smaller throne between her parents Sans was directly behind her, with Undyne behind the king, and Papyrus behind Toriel. 

The welfare worker was about thirty with blonde hair and blue eyes. The teacher was about about forty with brown hair and green eyes.

“Frisk?” said the welfare worker smiling. “My name is Brittany, and I am the caseworker assigned to the adoption case.”

Frisk looked her directly in the eye. Brittany’s smile crumbled under such a direct gaze. “May I see your credentials and all the legal paperwork?” Frisk asked. 

“Umm...let me see. I have them right here.” Brittany faltered going through her file. Here we go right here. Frisk got up from her throne and took the paperwork from Brittany. When she looked over the papers Frisk asked, “Why is there no signature from the Family Court Judge?”

“The judge doesn’t sign until after the adoption had been approved, Frisk,” Brittany tried to cover. 

“That is not correct, this paper is for observation of the adoptive family. The judge has to sign this before an observation can even take place.” Frisk fired back. 

Brittany flushed and said hotly, “How do you know, Missy?”

“I know for two reasons. Number one, this isn’t my first or second go around with the Family Courts. Number two, my deceased grandfather was a lawyer and we would talk about legal proceedings at dinner every night.”

“And just who was your Grandfather?”

“The late District Attorney Michael St. Cloud.”

Brittany blanched and backed away. 

“I see you have heard of him.” snorted Frisk. “In other words what we have here is legally questionable, at best, you have incomplete and unsigned papers that need to be filed and signed properly before you have the right to observe us. Any further demands on us will also have the right documents signed off.” Frisk smiled, “when you have all your papers in order then we will gladly consent to this observation -oh and don’t try to bluff us, we both know it takes two weeks for the proper paperwork to be completely filed, going through proper channels.” Frisk smile became icy.

Brittany turned bright red.

Frisk turned her gaze to the teacher, he stayed calm as he observed Frisk. Frisk was blunt, “Are you the pigeonholer?” 

“I’m just a teacher who wishes to examine you, Frisk. I just want to find out if your educational needs are being met.”

“What do you think, so far?”

“I think they are going above and beyond any state criteria.”

Frisk smiled, “Then I consent to your examination.”

“My name is Kevin, and I’m pleased to meet you.”

Frisk smiled, “Pleased to meet you as well Kevin, there is a room off this chamber where you may examine me, but I must insist that Duke Serif join us at the same time, his being my bodyguard.”

“I have no objections,” said Kevin. 

The examinations took about 3 hours. After acing the math and science portions they debated a passage that Frisk had read and Kevin had her write an essay. Sans was pleased when Kevin took her math answers to his questions automatically without grinding out paper in stride. He then asked her what math she was currently studying. Precalculus, she replied. Science? Physics and chemistry. English lit? Shakespeare. History? That’s the only one I’m behind in, I don’t have the right books for a human history class, only for a monster history class. Kevin nodded he can have collegiate level histories sent to her since all her other coursework where of a collegiate level. Did she think she would need much help with that? Probably not since shes a sponge for knowledge, replied Sans.

“Based off of my observations I will state in your file you educational needs are being more than satisfied,” Kevin said. 

“I will give you my card and if you wish to sit exams for college entrance just let me know and I will arrange them.”

“Thank you, said Frisk. “Thank you also, for your honesty with me.”

“Word of warning, that caseworker is going to be a real bitch about this adoption since you humiliated her. Get a good lawyer, or the state will try to put you back in foster care and I don’t think that’s in your best interests.”

“It’s her fault for not having her credentials properly cleared before coming,” said Sans.

“I know, but she is vicious and really hates it when people out think her.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Frisk whispered. 

“Good.”

With that Kevin left and took the caseworker with him as he left the Underground.

 

It was later that evening, Frisk was going through her personal effects that was in her old footlocker. She thought there might be a phone number in her grandfathers old phone book she could use. It was something she had hidden when she was put into the orphanage and swore she would only use it if an emergency came up. Ahh here was what she was looking for. It was the phone number of her grandfathers best friend. He was the only person who had been honest with her in the aftermath of her grandfathers death. Frisk knew he had fought very hard to keep her out of that orphanage and had tried to adopt her himself. The only reason he had been unsuccessful was his own continuing problems with alcohol. Still she had to try contacting him. As a lawyer, he would at least be able to help her new parents and maybe even find out why the humans were having problems with her new family adopting her.

Before Frisk tried his phone number she called Alphys first. “Hey Frisk, what are you doing calling at this late hour?”

“Just a quick question. Have you modified my phone so I can make calls to human phones, yet?” asked Frisk

“Not yet, Toriel doesn’t want humans to be able to contact you easily just yet.”

“Okay, that was my question.”

“Why are you trying to call humans?”

“I wanted to call a friend of my grandfathers for some legal advice.”

“You should check with Toriel first and see if she agrees with it.”

“Yes, I was going to first thing in the morning, then make my phone call but I might have to go to the Surface to do that.”

“Good luck.”

“Good night. 

There was a knock on her door and Sans walked into her room. He saw her with the address book in her lap. “whats that kiddo?”

“I was thinking about what the teacher said earlier. I have the phone number to my grandfathers best friend, who is also a lawyer. I want to see if I could contact him and try to get him to help us out with the Family Court.” 

“not a bad thought altogether. tell me though. why do you trust him? you told me that a bunch of people made empty promises to you, and had you thrown away like garbage.”

“He was the only one who honestly did try to help me. But being an alcoholic, the family courts would not place me into his care. My thought is that he could at least help Mom and Asgore out with the Family Courts. He might even find out why some people are suddenly giving us grief over my adoption.”

“I see,” said Sans. “We would need to ask Toriel about this in the morning. for now, though, its bedtime. Ill be outside your door all night. If something happens send a Mindcall ill break the door open.”

“Goodnight, Sans.”

“goodnight kiddo.”


	14. The Lawyer

The next morning Frisk had breakfast with Sans, Papyrus and Toriel. Frisk explained what she had thought of the night before and received permission to go the surface to try to contact the lawyer. Toriel thought it couldn’t hurt and might help expedite the adoption process or at the very least get child welfare off their backs. Toriel arranged for Frisk to go to the surface and make her call.

Once on the surface Frisk dialed the number in her phone book. She had the speakerphone on so Sans could hear the conversation.

“McDonald, Porter, and Garcia. How may I direct your call?” came the firm voice of a receptionist. 

“May I please speak to Jason McDonald?” said Frisk. 

“Whom shall I say is calling?”

“Michael St Clouds granddaughter, Frisk Vermilion, could you please tell him its urgent?”

There was a pause, “One moment, please.”

There was a sound when her call was redirected.

“FRISK??” Frisk Vermilion??? Where the hell have you been!? I have been trying to find you since that orphanage was raided six weeks ago. I saw some newspaper articles with your picture about being some sort of ambassador to some strange creatures. What the fuck is going on? I need to see you right away.”

–- he’s being honest,-- came Sans mental whisper. Frisk nodded to Sans.

“Its a very long, and confusing story about what has and is happening to me. There is no easy explanation I can give over the phone. What I would like to do though is try and meet with you. There is a family that very much wants to adopt me using human laws. We need a good lawyer to help us, which is why I am calling you. Can you give me a time, date, and your address so we can discuss this.”

Sans backed away far enough to call Toriel and relay information.

Mr McDonald said, “Yeah, one this afternoon, the address is 5457 Center St, Fifth Floor. I will wait for you personally outside the elevator.” 

Sans gave this information to Toriel and when she replied. Nodded to Frisk and gave the thumbs up. 

\--Tell him there will be five in our party,-- said Sans mentally. 

“That sounds good. I have been advised to tell you that there are five people in our party.”

Mr McDonald said, “That’s good, we can use the conference room. Quick question so I am not blindsided, Are the people who wish to adopt you human?”

“No, at least at first look. They are much more refined than most humans I have ever met.”

“Now I am really curious.”

“You’ll see this afternoon.”

“I’ll call the family court to get your file. See you later, Frisk.” he hung up.

“Lets get back to Tori and Asgore and get ready to go,” said Sans “looks like we will be busy for a few days.”

It was 11:15 in the morning and Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Undyne, and Frisk were in the back of a limousine heading back into the human city of Ebott City. They were dressed formally to give the humans a good impression at the law office. The drive was an hour and a half long. When they arrived at the city’s center the limo stopped in front a tall building. It was ten minutes to one. Humans stopped and stared at the party as they disembarked from the car and went directly to the elevator. When they got into the elevator they went directly to the 5th floor. When the elevator stopped the door opened and there was an older man in his late fifties waiting out front. He had grey hair and light blue eyes and was wearing a dark suit, “Frisk?” he said tentatively. “Frisk Vermilion?”

“Hello, Uncle Jason,” Frisk replied. 

“FRISK!! I’ve been so worried since that damned orphanage was raided!” said Mr McDonald. He held out his arms for a hug, which Frisk gave him since she had known him for so long. He held her tightly for several seconds. “Who are these fine people with you?”

Frisk introduced all the monsters with their formal titles, Mr McDonald shook hands and from there lead the group to a large conference room, where there were several legal files already spread all over the table and when Toriel handed him the legal documents she had, he began to read the legal motions and proceedings asking questions. 

Frisk sent a questioning thought to Sans and asked

\-- What do you think?--

-– He is being sincere with his concern over you. I can see his SOUL. It’s the yellow of justice and I think he is thinking about that orphanage when flares even stronger. He has been very worried about you. My thinking is that as long as we are honest with him he will be honest with us.--

Jason read the legal briefs and said “The adoption paperwork that the family court has given you so far is full of legal holes its as if they are making excuses to deny the formal adoption of Frisk on technicalities. One of the reports I got this morning was from an education evaluator filed yesterday stating that in his opinion he thought Frisk was getting the best possible care with you, and recommends the proceeding of the adoption. The caseworker, however, was less than flattering. Tell me, what happened with the caseworker?” 

Frisk answered, “She didn’t like when I pointed out to her that none of her paperwork had been signed off on by the court.”

Jason laughed, “The Old Gunslinger has been dead two years, and you still know how he shot through legal briefs, Frisk. Michael would have been as pleased as punch at your argument.”

Frisk smiled at her grandfather’s old friend. “What can I say, he taught me well. Can you help us? Will you help us? I don’t know who else to turn to and any argument I may have will not hold up in court being I’m considered a minor. All I can do is delay.”

Jason smiled at Frisk and the monsters she brought with her. “On one condition, I want the full story of whats happened to you the past two months. It would ease my soul knowing the truth and your grandfather would expect you to tell me nothing short of it.”

Toriel looked at Asgore and said, “It would please us greatly if you could come with us back to the Underground overnight to hear Frisks story. Its quite long and will take a long time to explain.”

“Here is my condition though, Uncle Jason,” said Frisk. “You will need to suspend your customary disbelief. A lot of my tale is fantastic, and the world of monsters, is not like the human world at all. If part of it sounds like a fairy tale to you, then allow us to try to demonstrate how fairy tales can come true.” 

Jason regarded her measuringly, seeing that she was dead serious, he nodded. “I can do that for you Frisk. Wait here and let me clear my calendar for the next several days. May I bring my paralegal, so we can have the right documents drafted?” Toriel nodded and with that he left them alone. When he walked out of the room they heard him making several shouts to various aides.

Sans looked at Asgore and began to use the sign language of skeletons. Frisk didn’t know it so she sat quietly.

\--Don’t mean to leave you out of the conversation, Frisk --came Sans mental whisper. -- I just need to let Asgore and Tori know what I have already told you as well as my opinion that your idea of coming here has been an excellent one, just don’t talk about fighting a god or of Asgore killing humans for their SOULS. He doesn’t need to know any of that. Only you and I know about Asriel Dreemur.--

Frisk nodded and Sans continued to use sign language to the King and Queen. They relaxed a little and nodded to Sans. Undyne got on her phone and called several aides in the castle to prepare for the humans arrival.

 

It was after 6pm when they arrived back in the underground. Several aides came and took charge of Jason’s things and showed him to his room. Frisk changed from the formal dress she had worn to something much more casual. She was not looking forward to try to explain what been happening to her for the past two months. Asriel looked at her and tried to be comforting, but knowing she was trying to find words, he gave up and told her to focus on being peaceful, it would be more helpful than struggling with words on something that could only be experienced.

Frisk nodded at Asriel and began a meditation like Sans had taught her focusing on peace and clarity. There was a knock at her door and a page just handed sheet of paper with instructions. Frisk read them and knowing she was to go to the Last Corridor she walked there. Frisk looked at the golden windows and felt serenity enter her as she remembered her own Judgment and Sans’ final advice to listen to her heart. She touched the locket she had found in New Home and realized she was ready to tell her strange tale to her grandfathers old friend. She heard a quite noise and looked up. Seeing Sans she smiled and said, “This room is really very peaceful if you look at it the right way. I remember being a nervous wreck when I first came here. The toll of the Bell didn’t help either.”

“The Bell is reserved for when I Judge, but I am not Judging you now. I only want to know if you are ready.” said Sans gravely.

“I am ready. I am still listening with my heart, and have taken your words to my Heart.”

“Then I know for certain that you are, indeed, Ready.” intoned Sans. The words he was saying sounded ritualistic. His eyes glowed with his magic.

Frisk remembered that part of being Judge was related to duties as a Priest. He may not be Judging her, but she knew he was still looking at her very SOUL. 

Sans looked at her knowing she knew this was a ritual. Very few people he Judged ever came back here. When they did they all spoke of their Judgments and all at that point learned the lesson he set to them. He nodded to her and formally gestured for her to follow him. A mental whisper came to Sans –-What Ritual did we just perform?-- 

\--The Ritual of the Judged. You have learned my Lesson and have returned Enlightened by it. It will be your Guide as your SOUL goes though LIFE. I Pronounce You Ready.--

\--Has anyone ever returned without this Lesson?--

\--No. They could not be here, and stand to let me look at their SOUL again. They will avoid any Priest not liking that we can see the Shadows.--

Frisk followed Sans not saying anything more. She was truly Ready.

It was after dinner. Asgore and Toriel had left Frisk, Jason, and Sans alone in an antechamber. Frisk stood up knowing the best way to explain her story would be to walk Jason though it. Frisk spoke, “The best way for me to try to describe what has happened to me would be to walk you through parts of it. I am asking you to walk with me and I’ll try to explain the past six weeks. You will see other monsters as we walk. Do not be afraid of any of them. They will not hurt you and you might learn a thing of two from them, You might even discover why I have chosen to remain here rather than return to the human world at least for now.”

Jason looked at Frisk. He knew That the orphanage was at least partially why she stayed here. He said, “I know that the orphanage is at least part of why you stay here.”

Frisk nodded, “I don’t know if I can ever fully explain what went on there. Suffice to say that I have learned the extent of human cruelty. That is part of why I don’t want to go back to the human world. I know what you will say next, that not all humans are like that and you are also right. You, my grandfather, my parents have all been very kind to me and loved me. I’m not really too sure about most humans, though. I think a lot of the humans I have met have let themselves become cold and callous. If you had seen a monster such as Sans before, what would you have thought of him? Would you have judged him, not even having spoken to him? Would you just shake your head not sure what to think? Would you have attacked him, even though he has done nothing to you?” 

Jason looked at Frisk, disturbed. She had made a point with razor precision. What is this child? He thought. 

“A lot of my story is probably going to wind up as some great legend. Just know this, The monsters here have shown me kindness, empathy, and too many things that most humans I know have forgotten about. Mens hearts have turned Hard, Here I was always given a fair chance. Fairness is something I have been denied for two years as my body and mind have racked up damage.”

Frisk lead the other two to the elevator going out to the CORE. 

Sans asked, “Do you want a shortcut to the Ruins?” 

Frisk looked at Sans in surprise, not expecting the offer, “That will be the fastest and my tale starts from where I Woke Up.”

Sans held out his hand to Frisk and touched Jason on the arm, “This way...”

Frisk talked for about two hours, She had lead Jason through The Ruins, Snowdin and through Waterfall. She was approached and greeted by many of the monsters living in those areas. When she was near Shyren, they sang a short song of hope. People still tossed socks at them. Shyren’s sister looked happy when she heard the music. Jason looked bemused at the sock throwing. Sans didn’t sell tickets this time, but enjoyed the music as did all the monsters. Mettaton saw them sing and asked Frisk if she would schedule an appearance on his show and sing some more. She told Metta that she would call. 

When they got back to the castle Frisk asked, “Do you understand a little better now?”

Jason’s eyes were full of wonder. “Yes, I can understand why you don’t want to leave now. Just explain one thing. What was it about sock throwing?

Frisk laughed. “It’s like a rock concert when some women throw their underwear on the stage. Here they don’t throw underwear, they throw socks.”

Sans blushed blue, “Your joking, aren’t you Frisk?”

Jason and Frisk started to howl with laughter, “No, she’s not.” replied Jason. “I’ve seen that myself.”

“My grandfather once took me to see a singer named Tom Jones once. Half the women tossing their underwear were older than my grandfather was,” laughed Frisk. She and Jason laughed as Sans started to giggle and turned even bluer.

“So I will end my story for tonight, Uncle Jason, I will continue it tomorrow evening. Please, if you need anything just let the Guardsmen know and we will get it for you. If you need to make any phone calls ask Toriel, since her phone is set to human bandwidths. I have my studies all morning so I will see you at lunchtime.” Frisk gave Jason a hug and said goodnight. With that she went to bed seeing Papyrus guarding her that night.


	15. Lessons

That morning the kitchen in New Home was busy. Jason was arguing with Child Welfare over Frisks legal documents. The paralegal was on a separate desk drafting legal documents to be presented to a judge. Frisk and Sans were discussing the trigonometric principles of triangles. When Sans summoned a magical blackboard he instructed Frisk to focus on her fingertip and create a magical flame to use. The two other humans looked at Frisk oddly, but when she performed the task and started to write on the blackboard they looked surprised. Frisk finger glowed gold edged with red. Toriel, who was cooking, smiled and hugged Frisk. Sans finger glowed blue and he set out problems for Frisk to solve writing with his glowing finger. Frisk followed Sans and solved them. Sans wiped the board clean of magic and the problems became harder. This time Sans instructed Frisk on the next set. After instruction Sans set more examples and Frisk following along the assignment answered stopping at certain points to ask questions. When the lesson was finished he assigned her math homework and from there they moved on to Physics. Neither Sans or Frisk realized that everyone was staring at them talking about velocity and speed. When the topic turned theoretical everyone was shaking their collective heads wondering where some of these concepts came from. Sans and Frisk were just happy to talk to someone about ideas without being judged. When Undyne and Papyrus noisily entered New Home, Sans and Frisk jumped, being knocked out of the mental wavelength they had entered. They then realized that everyone in the kitchen was staring at them they started to blush. They forgot that most people didn’t understand some of the concepts they were talking about. Sans shook his head and gave her a book assignment and then had her follow him to the sitting room.

“Now we start on teaching you about magic. As you know you don’t currently have a lot stamina when using magic and for the next few weeks we will work on that as well as basic controls. Now as you have summoned flame I want you to practice summoning small objects in this room to your hand and put them back. The better control you have the more you will build up stamina, enabling you to use more magic and in a duel the longer you will stay in the duel without tiring. So using magic I want you to to pick up the book on snail species on the bookcase.”

Frisk saw the book on the shelf and looking at it she sent a thread of magic to it and called it to her hand. It fell off bookcase and fell to the floor. 

–- Use more than a thread. This object is larger and heavier than a feather.-- came Sans mental instruction.

Frisk concentrated, this time she summoned a rope of magic and successfully summoned the book to her hand. 

\--Put it back.--

Frisk focused and using a similar rope of magic put it back on the shelf.

\--Good, now see the TV? Try turning it on from here.--

Frisk focused and finding the power button pushed it magically.

The lesson went on for about an hour and Frisk started to get a headache. When she went back to the kitchen table, Toriel handed her a cup of tea and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Here, this tea will help with the headache. The first weeks of these lessons will be tiring, but as both your stamina and control grow, you should be able to perform these mundane tasks without tiring at all. Wait here, I know you don’t think you are hungry, but eating will help replace your strength." 

“In time, you will find yourself ravenous after these lessons.” said Sans. “you don’t feel that way now because when you first start to use magic it numbs the body to ordinary functions like eating and drinking. As that numbness wears off you will feel how much strength and power you have truly used and feel hungry and thirsty again."

Frisk drank the tea and ate the protein rich sandwich Toriel made for her to eat. She then realized it was only the three of them. “Where did everyone go?” she asked.

Toriel chuckled, “You unnerved Jason and his assistant so they went to a different room. Papyrus and Undyne are currently sparring with Asgore. You should have seen Undyne beaming when she saw that you could also use magic. I’m thinking that after some more training she wants to start training you too." 

Frisk winced remembering how hard Undyne hits. “My bruises won’t thank me, but I know what Undyne will say ‘Nonsense you just need toughening up’”

“And don’t you forget it, punk!” Undyne said slyly as she entered the kitchen. “Hey Tori, is there anymore tea?” 

“I’ve made plenty.” said Toriel as cups of tea were magically filled and passed out. 

Frisk began to fell very tired all of a sudden. Sans chuckled, “Off to bed, lazybones. The tea that Tori gave you is made to knock your socks off, forcing you to rest.” Frisk stood up and went to her bedroom she had barely laid down when sleep washed over her. 

After Frisk took a 2 hour nap she woke up and worked on the assigned homework Sans had given her. Her headache was gone but she still felt a touch weary as she did the assigned work. There was a knock on her door. “Who’s there?”

“Banana.”

“Banana, who?” smiling knowing it was either Sans or Toriel.

“Knock, knock...”

“Who’s there?”

“Banana,”

Giggling, “Banana, who?”

“Knock, knock...”

“Who’s there?”

“Orange,”

“Orange, who?”

“Orange you going to open the door?” chuckling, Sans opened her door and walked in. He saw that she was doing her classwork and smiled. “almost finished?”

“Just about.”

“Good. Jason wants to speak with us all as a group.”

“Did he find something out?”

“i’m not sure, but he seems upset about something.”

“Okay then.”

Both Frisk and Sans went to the small antechamber where Jason was waiting. When Toriel and Asgore arrived, he was brief “I have to go to court tomorrow about Frisks trust that was set up before her Grandfather died,” said Jason. “I found out today that someone has illegally accessed it and is trying to drain all the money that’s being held for Frisk until she turns 18. I’m pretty sure I know who has illegally tapped that money but I need to see a judge and have an investigation opened. Fortunately Frisk had another trust that was set up when her grandmother died, and that trust is intact. I think whoever is trying to set up roadblocks on Frisks adoption is probably the same person who is trying to rob Frisk of her inheritance. I have put out teams of investigators following the paper trail, but I need certain permissions from the court so an arrest can be made. With your permission I would like to come back in four days and then we can finish up all that we need for the adoption to go through properly.”

“I have a question,” said Frisk. “What trusts? What inheritance? This is all news to me. No one ever told me I had any such things. I was put in that orphanage so quickly I never knew about any of it.”

Jason looked at her shocked. “No one ever told you about what your grandfather had set up for you?”

“No. Never.”

“Between both your grandmother and grandfather there was about 20 million dollars in trust for you,” Jason said softly. Now he looked really angry. “That bastard,” he mumbled. “Now it all makes sense. I’m sorry, Frisk, I don’t have a lot of time to explain exactly what your grandparents had set up for you right now, but I will explain everything when I come back. I must go now before I am outmaneuvered. Right now I ask you that you trust me.”

Frisk thought for a moment, “I trust you.” she said.

Jason smiled and gave Frisk a kiss on the cheek, “When I come back you can finish your story to me. He bowed to Toriel and Asgore and he shook Sans hand. “Please take good care of Frisk.”

“We will,” said Asgore.

“Let me take you outside your office building,” offered Sans. “It will be much faster.”

Jason looked surprised. “Thank you,” he said softly, “the faster I get back the better things will go for Frisk.”

Sans touched him on the arm and they were both gone with a flash.

After a momentary disorientation, Jason looked around and saw indeed they were outside his office building. “H-h-how did you do that?”

Sans grin became impudent, “Magic.”

“Can Frisk do this?”

“Not yet she can’t. she is just beginning to touch her powers and abilities. One day she will be able to as easily as I can. She will be able to understand the principles behind this. Thats one of the reasons I have taken over her education. I’m not sure that any human school or teacher can help her reach what she is truly capable of. I dont think she will ever truly fit in with other humans again. Humans themselves have done that to her. When she fell into our world, it sparked a great change in her. All any of us can do is guide her,” said Sans. “I mean that as an observation, not a criticism.”

Jason nodded wryly, “I noticed that too. Humanity’s loss is your gain though. Too bad. We lost something great by our own neglect. I will be in contact as soon as I can.”

“call Toriel and i can meet you here.”

“I appreciate it.” 

Sans left with a pocket of displaced air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for this week.


	16. Dharma and Karma

By the time Sans had returned, It was dinnertime. Frisk ate a rich meal and then was so tired all she could do was go to bed. It was then that she realized that Jason had left his paralegal behind. When Frisk mentioned this to Toriel she was told that she was staying behind to continue drafting legal documents required for the family court. Frisk was excused early from dinner and was told to finish her classwork and go directly to sleep.

“go to bed kiddo,” Sans said. “after tomorrows lessons we will work more with magic until this is no longer so tiring for you.”

The next day started off much as the prior except this time they went to Alphys lab and worked on chemistry and afterwards they explored the Underground and worked on history much as she has with Papyrus. Afterwards they visited Mr Gerson who gave Frisk a Sea-Tea and told even more stories about Monster History. Gerson, experiencing much of the history first hand, gave a real sense of immediacy to the history. When they were finished they returned to New Home and after a brief lunch Sans took Frisk out to the sitting room and once again had Frisk perform basic but ever increasingly difficult tasks magically. After an hour and a half of these lessons Sans assigned her next batch of homework. This time what he wanted was a history paper about the days lesson as well chemical computations and breakdown of acids and bases. He told her that these lessons would not be due for two days, however they would meet after lunch everyday until further notice for her magical lessons. He also gave her a magical homework assignment, which is to use her magic performing small tasks whenever she could, telling her the only way to build up stamina was to use magic as frequently as possible. Even when its a simple task she was to use a magical application and employ it. Frisks head was pounding, but she agreed. 

Mettaton had called to ask about Frisk appearing on his television show. Mettaton was asking her to sing with Shyren and talk a little about herself. Frisk advised him to speak to Toriel about appearing on his show. Mettaton reluctantly agreed especially after Frisk reminded him of times he had tried to kill her on his show. “But darling, you have given me such a boost to my shows why would I try to kill a star attraction such as yourself?”

“I don’t know, but I would feel more comfortable if you talked with either Tori or Sans before I appear on another show with you.”

“Speaking of Sans, every time someone sees you nowadays Sans is always with you. Whats going on with you and Sans?”

Not liking his innuendo at all Frisk said rather sharply, “Sans as well as Papyrus have been appointed my personal bodyguards. One of them is always around for my personal safety.”

“Not from monsters surely,” purred Mettaton.

“I’m not answering any more questions, Mettaton, If you have any further inquiries talk to Toriel cause I’m hanging up now.” Frisk hung up the phone. 

“Mettaton giving you an interrogation?” asked Sans who had walked into Frisks bedroom.

Frisk nodded and said “He wants me to appear on his show again, when I told him to ask either Mom or you he wanted to know what our relationship is. I told him you and Paps are my personal bodyguards. When I mentioned it was for my personal safety, he sounded like he wanted to know if my safety was in question. I told him to call Mom and I hung up.”

“Our relationship?”

“Yeah, I didn’t like the innuendo at all so I was a little short with him.”

“Innuendo?”

“Dammit, are you going to keep repeating everything I’m saying back?”

“Sorry Frisk, I dont mean to be repeating things but it sounds like someone is trying to start rumors. You handled it well though. I will ask around and see if I can find who is starting rumors and stop them. I’ll also give Tori a heads up so she is aware of rumormongers. Here is some more of the tea you had yesterday for your head. Drink it before bed and it will stop the headache and allow you to sleep dreamlessly.”

“Right now I’m starting to wish I could sleep in tomorrow.”

“You will be able to tomorrow since I’m giving you a day off from class work, however I still want magical lessons after lunchtime tomorrow but this time it will be a little different than the past couple of days. So until then Papyrus is guarding you tonight and I will be back at noontime for your next lesson.”

“Goodnight, Sans.”

“Goodnight, kiddo.”

 

The next morning Frisk had the luxury of sleeping in for the first time in weeks. She had been so busy with either lessons or mind healing or running around. It felt nice to be able to relax for a few extra hours. She practiced her magical lessons as Sans had set them out for her and after getting dressed she went into the kitchen at noontime for her lunch. When Sans has arrived he was dressed unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was obvious to Frisk he was dressed in formal robes of some type. It kind of reminded Frisk of the vestments of the priests around the orphanage she had lived in before she came here. It was long and black and purple with a hood but there were inscriptions in silver thread along the sleeves and back. It was tied off at the waist by a silver silken rope. 

Toriel broke the silence. “Wow Sans, I knew you were also a Priest, but I had never seen you in your formal capacity before.”

Sans chuckled, “I don’t often need to go to the High Temple much anymore, since my duties lie in directions most Priests don’t like. Today, however, the High Priest wants to look at Frisk so I’m dressed in my formal robes for the Temple.”

“Now Frisk, since we are going to the High Temple I’m giving you a warning, very few of the priesthood understand what my duties as Royal Judge really are, don’t speak of Judgment in the High Temple. Stay quite and speak only when spoken to while we are in the main part of the temple. I was surprised when I received word from the High Priest that he wanted to take a look at you. Don’t be afraid of him, he was also at one point the Royal Judge, so he can read you as easily as I can. I think he is trying to understand you and your magic better. If he offers you his benediction, take it, you will the first human to be blessed by the High Priest in over a thousand years. That sends a strong message to the rest of monsterkind.”

“Should I change my clothes?”

“Yes, put on that nice dress and the gold circlet I gave you but you haven’t worn. I want the rest of the Priests to know you are an honored guest. The High Priest should have issued orders to allow your presence, but some flunky will probably think he has gone senile. Don’t worry, Frisk, I’m just not sure what to expect with your being there. Worrying is my job not yours.”

Frisk dressed as Sans asked her to. When she came back downstairs she looked polished and poised for whatever these priests had in mind for her. Sans was waiting this time his hood had been drawn only showing his eyelights. “I will teleport us just outside the Temple. When we arrive I will perform certain rituals alerting the Temple Guards that a priest is entering the Temple. Stay quiet. If you feel magic being used on you by anyone else, let me know. It should only be prayers for inner peace but someone could get ideas about a human in the temple.” Sans held out his hand for Frisk. When she touched Sans he teleported them to just outside a tall tower. ---This is the High Temple---, came Sans thought. ---I want you to follow me a little to my left so that other priests see you as my charge.

Frisk followed Sans behind and slightly to his left as he guided her to the Temple entrance. He the guided her to a large courtyard. When they were at the center Frisk noticed that there was smooth stone that had inscriptions carved it. Sans stopped lifted his hood and began to mutter an incantation activating the inscriptions in the center of the courtyard. The inscriptions turned gold with magic and they rose and floated in the air surrounding both Sans and herself. When they turned as bright as the sun they suddenly scattered to all corners of the temple and a bell tolled three times. 

\---This way,--- came Sans mental thought. 

They walked towards a large door that stood open for them. When they went to enter the building they were suddenly stopped by a pair of glowing swords. “Priest Sans Serif, what brings you to defile our Holy Temple with the presence of a human.”

“I am not defiling the Sacred Temple with this human, High Priest Trebuchet himself has asked that I bring her to his august presence,” Sans replied stiffly but still formally. 

“Trebuchet has lost his mind, if he thinks of defiling his own Temple.”

“Isn’t that for him to decide, not you?” asked Sans. “If he feels his temple has been defiled than he himself will lead us in re-dedicating it and cleansing it of defilement, until then we have an appointment.” Sans reached for Frisks hand but found that Frisk was about to be attacked by the priest now.

When Frisk saw that she was about to be attacked she acted instinctively. When her SOUL began to be pulled from her she gently held it in both hands and raised it above her head. Her SOUL glowed a brilliant red and filled all in her presence with its Determination. The bells in all the towers began to ring, tolling with her power. All of a sudden, they heard a laugh, deep and joyful as a skeleton wearing a robe of rainbows appeared in front of them.

“Trust you, Sans, to bring Virtue to our temple,” said the skeleton. He smiled at Frisk, “Child, no one will hurt you in my temple, you may put all your glorious Virtue away. No one will ever question your presence among us ever again.” 

The skeleton looked at the hooded priest who attacked Frisk. “As for you, for now, you will go to your chambers and fast for three days and three nights drinking nothing but water for insulting my honored guest. If you commit such a crime again, I will give you a harsher punishment. Frisk did as she was asked and her SOUL entered her body. When she was herself again, she took a close look at the strange skeleton in front of her. He was taller than Sans but not as tall Papyrus. His eyes glowed a gentle green of kindness. Frisk knew he was also looking directly at her SOUL and was pleased with what he had seen. 

“Follow me, please.” his voice was soft but oddly powerful, not unlike Sans’, but not as deeply pitched, but giving the sense of great age. Frisk and Sans followed silently. The other Priests stopped and stared at Frisk as she walked throughout the temple. There was no fear from the Priests but a deep and utter respect. Frisk had never been regarded with as much respect before, it was more than a little unnerving. They followed the skeleton to a private audience chamber. He called for temple apprentices to bring refreshment for them. He then looked at Frisk and introduced himself. “I am the Temple High Priest Trebuchet Serif. I have asked my nephew Sans to bring you to me so I may get a reading on your Power and SOUL. You have surprised me. It has been over a thousand years since Virtue has been brought to us.” Trebuchet smiled gently at Frisk. “Tell me Sans, did you know of her Virtue?”

Sans replied, “I did, and her true ability of Dharma.”

Trebuchet nodded, “Determination combining the virtues of the living and creating Dharma. You are far more powerful than you can guess, child, some of it is very subtle just a few words or actions is all that is needed. Facing great evil however, you shine like a beacon giving all in your presence hope. That is the power that enables you to SAVE even a SOUL like Asriel Dreemurs. You have already done much for our people by freeing us from our prison. May your SOUL always guide you and others to peace.”

“Right now I must speak to Sans privately. He has told me he has taught you how to meditate. There is a temple meditation beginning shortly. I will ask one of the apprentices to take you the meditation room so you may join the meditation. My instruction is to focus on concentrating power, so that next time you are forced to reveal your SOUL it does not ring the bells so loudly. The headaches you have accidentally caused today will have half the priesthood down for at least three days.” Trebuchet smiled at Frisk again. Frisk knew that all the aged skeleton wanted was for her to have greater control, so she nodded her agreement. Trebuchet pulled on a bell and when an apprentice priest appeared he gave the apprentice his instructions to take Frisk to the meditation room.

When Frisk had left to go to the meditation. Trebuchet cast a bubble of silence around himself and Sans. “Even sealed I didn’t expect The Will to be as powerful as she is.”

Sans as The Laws replied, “In her sealed form she has about as much Dharma and Virtue as a Cherub. It’s still far greater than any normal human, but its a drop in the ocean of her powers when all the seals on her are broken.”

“What will happen when she completes her mission?”

“I’m not certain, yet,” replied The Laws. “It could very well be that both Frisk and Sans are left with the Cherubs worth of Power they currently use. No matter what, Frisk is the SOULmate of Sans, as Dharma and Karma as well as Space and Time. When we leave these vessels, they will wed. Nothing can stop that. Frisk just needs time to grow up and her mission is still years away from completion. Frisk and Sans will still continue to change this planet for the better.”

Trebuchet looked at the King of the Heavens, he could see both his true form and the form of Sans Serif, just as could see both Frisk and The Queen of the Heavens. There were advantages to being the High Priest. Still, he worried about amount of power they both exhibited so easily. It was almost enough to shatter a planet individually and could destroy the solar system when combined. Trebuchet could only hope that they knew what they were doing. Mortals were not meant to have such power.

“Do not worry, old friend, we will not do anything to harm our daughter,” said The Laws, reading Trebuchet’s thoughts. “Both myself and The Will know what to do when the time is right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my Readers, this story is going to have to on a back burner for a time while I work on my other quasi-AU The Teacher. I'm gonna get back to this, don't worry, but its tough to try to do TWO AU's that focus on two completely separate people at once. For those of you who may have read both The Teacher and There's Something Wrong, this is actually where Frisk meets Trebuchet for the very first time.
> 
> my email is asilverflame@yahoo.com
> 
> Please feel free to drop a line or make any comments or whatever.


End file.
